Everyone Has Demons
by G4MEFRE4K
Summary: One Second. In just one second, Oga Tatsumi failed. He failed to save his friends, he failed to save his family, he failed to save Hilda... he wanted to die, he couldn't live anymore. As his consciousness began to fade, he could finally feel peace... that's until he woke up in his own damn bed. Time-Travel Fic, a better explanation in the First Chapter. Review and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Demons

"Normal Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything Beelzebub related or anything Tamura Ryūhei will make in the near future. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Oga stood victorious over Fuji, his smoldering body laid there as still and quiet as a mountain. Oga isn't in very good condition either, his body is a bloody and broken mess, he could barely see straight, his knees are shaking from the effort of just standing in place.

"Tough bastard..." Oga spat out, the asshole wouldn't go down no matter how much he put him down, he felt his vision darken again and he almost fell to his knees. **Super Sayian Switch** took quite a tole on his body, a second longer and he would have passed out. If his friends and new comrades didn't chip in when they did... who knows what woulda happened...

"Dabu...?" He looked over his shoulder and he smiled, Beel is a bit dirty and scuffed up, but he's fine, he began to remember when he first met him, the naked brat sure has grown in the small amount of time he's been with him. He rubbed his green-hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright Beel, you think your dad would lose to someone like him?" Oga patted his chest proudly and recoiled from the pain. "Ouch..."

Beel only gave a big smile. "Dah!"

Oga gained a tick-mark. "What do you mean, yes?!" He grabbed Baby Beel and started to give him a harsh noogie. Oga felt a cool blade rest against his neck.

"Stop doing that to the Young Master, Oga..." She said coldly, though he didn't hear any anger in her words, it sounded... neutral, like she's already used to his antics. He turned and sees the familiar face of Hilda. He would never, _ever_ admit it, but she really isn't an ugly, soul-sucking demon, she's... actually a really nice person.

"What are you so worked up about, woman?! It's not like Beel can't handle something like this, he's a man! Right, Beel!... Beel?" He looks down and Beel is shaking, he has tears in his eyes and he's trying so very hard to not cry, but...

"...Shit..."

**"WAAAAHHHH!"** He is struck down by the gigantic lightning bolt, usually he would be able to tank one of these hits, because he's awesome like that, but the damage he already sustained caused his vision to blacken out for a bit. When he came to, he's laying down in the rubble and Hilda is holding Baby Beel, looking down on him.

"Well, the dirt-bag finally woke up, you pass out from one of Master's cries? I can see you're still being such a useless father..." Hilda said, he could see a small smirk on her face.

"Shut up, She-Demon!" Oga hissed. He tried to give her the finger, but he couldn't move.

"What's that? I can't hear you from up here." He growled, he began to mumble out words, some sounding worse than others. He said something quietly, Hilda could clearly hear what he said due to her enhanced hearing, but she wanted to have a bit of fun.

"Say again...?" He began to glare at her, anyone else would have shit themselves, it only made it more amusing.

"C-Can you help me up...?" He mumbled, she could see he's blushing a bit in embarassment.

"Heh, weakling..." She brought her hand down and Oga slowly grabbed her hand, with a grunt he was pulled up, and his arm is draped over her shoulder. "Be happy you're allowed to get this much contact."

"Like anyone would want to touch you!... Actually Creep-ichi definitely would..." He said in an afterthought.

"...Don't remind me of that pervert, idiot..."

"Hey! Oga! Hilda!" Speaking of his pervert friend, they turned around to see everyone running toward them, they're still a good distance away though. He feels a tremendous weight lift off him, no one is injured, they were safe...

"Let's go..." He said, Hilda looks to him and nods slightly, they begin to move. Hilda suddenly tenses and turns around.

"Ah! Dah!" Beel yells, he started flailing around, tugging at Oga's jacket. He's going crazy for some reason.

"Beel...? What's wr-" Then it happened. A crushing force suddenly hit him, he nearly fell to the ground... this feeling... it can't be...!

"Oga... Run. Now." Hilda said, her voice is shaking with fear.

"My, my, I'm surprised, you certainly were amusing... for a human that is." A voice said. Sweat rolled down Oga's face, he slowly turned around, his eyes widened in shock.

"I-It can't be! I defeated you! How the fuck are you still here!" The pain in Oga's body soon became unimportant, he felt energy fuel his tired limbs. If he let **him** get anywhere near his friends...

"Heh, you "Defeated me?" Pitiful human, always saying idiotic things... you know? That face suits you." **He **moved with the tremendous speed **He** possessed, **He** appears infront of Oga and Hilda in an instant. "That fear... it looks nice..." **He** said.

Oga and Hilda jumped back. "Hilda, get out of here! Warn the others!" Oga yelled to her. She looked utterly confused with what he said.

"What?! Are you crazy?! I can't leave the Master's side, I must protect him, no matter what!" He growled in frustration, he grabbed her arms and made her face him.

"You idiot! Who do you think is already protecting him? It's the father's duty to protect his family, so go, now!" He shoves her, she stumbles forward. Hilda wouldn't move for a bit, she's having an internal battle, should she stay or go?... she finally decides.

"You, damn fool..." She immediately turned around and her Demonic Magic begins to pool around her, she shoots off toward the other's. He heard her whisper some words.

_"Stay safe..."_

He silently looks at the empty space left by Hilda, then slowly looked back to the menacing figure infront of him.

"Hmm? She's running? It doesn't matter, you'll all die anyway..." Oga's** Contract Seal** began to glow a fierce red, he felt Beel's demonic energy channel through his broken body.

"How the hell are you alive..." The powerful seal began to travel across his body, creating a unique design, his power continued growing with each passing second.

**"...Satan!"** He's completly uninjured, the only thing that is different is his scuffed up clothes. He has slicked-back hair, and large black eyes, the only unusual feature is the thin line on his forehead. He wears a long black trench coat, with a neck high collar, under that he's wearing a white shirt and black pants. He would look relatively normal if it wasn't for that unnerving stare of his. He has an amused smile on his face.

"You think that I would die from something as pathetic as that? I am surprised though, that this guy..." He nudged Fuji with his foot. "...was able to even manage 1/4 of my power... humans can be more of a surprise, everytime I use them..." He mused.

The world around Oga froze, everything started moving in slow-motion, he felt as if all the blood in his body froze. _"1/4...? What we went up against, it wasn't even half...?"_ Oga carefully brought out his flask, he grimaced. _"Shit... only about 50cc's of milk left, what the fuck can I do with that..__.?"_

Satan continued to look at him with his oppressive eyes. He continued to talk, as if he understood the look on Oga's face. "Yes, only about 1/4 of my power, maybe a bit less was available. Those insects at the Solomon Company attempted to harvest my power, they failed of course, but it did manage to do quite some annoying things..." His eyes suddenly became feral, Oga felt the killing intent hit him like a tsunami, he almost fell to his knees. He felt like throwing up. Beel wasn't doing any better, Oga could feel him quivering on his back, he shakily brough a hand up and patted him, trying to reassure him.

"I could have waited you know? I could have hid myself away and gained my lost power, but I was so excited to fight Beelzebub again, that I couldn't control myself and came here." Oga slowly slid his feet back, trying to put some distance between them.

"But you know what...?" He disappeared in a streak of black and immediately appeared infront of Oga.

"Tch!" He tries to bring the flask up, but a strong hand stops his movement, his left hand is crushed with the flask, a strange mix of red and white liquid began to pool on the ground. Before he can scream in pain, he's jerked forward and another fist slams into his chest, blood spewed out his mouth, he's pretty sure his ribs exploded on impact. The air shook and the ground shattered from that punch. He's easily lifted off his feet.

If his hand wasn't being held in a vice-grip right now, he would have been sent, who-knows-how high, in the air. Satan slowly leans his face forward and brings his mouth to Oga's ear. **"...I was extremely disappointed..." **He threw Oga to the ground and he bounced a couple of times before he stopped, he's in too much pain to move.

"I thought that I could have an amazing fight, just like I did with his father, but to my dismay, the child doesn't even hold a candle light to him..." He slowly walked to the fallen Spell Master.

"Dada! Dada!" Beel is shaking Oga with all his strength, he's laying there, his eyes are unfocused and blood continues to flow out of his mouth. A large shadow appears above Beel and he slowly looks up.

"I guess it's time I finish this..." Satan brings out his hand, and it slowly begins to descend, he started to smile, a blood-thirsty smile. Beel closed his eyes, waiting for the worst.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you bitch...?" Oga grabbed Satan's outstretched arm, his Contract Seal flickered, it slowly dimmed with each passing second. Blood rolled down Oga's face, but he continued to give a fierce glare at the former king. Satan notices how much Oga is trembling, he's going to die if he tries anything else.

"Ho...? You still live...? Humans are quite resilient, it seems." He jerks his arm out and punches Oga to the ground. A sickening crack is heard and he doesn't move.

**"Second Ceremony: 100 Flower Storming Sakura!" **Sakura pedals began to dance around the area, Satan also noticed tendrils of demonic origin mixed with the pedals. Soon enough, pink and black energy slashes are sent toward him. He smirks darkly, they all strike against his form and immediately shatter on impact. Kunieda lands a small distance away, her wooden sword falls apart. Hilda lands not much farther.

"Hmm...? Was that supposed to do something...?" He looks down and a fist suddenly enters his vision, he's struck across the face and sent flying across the land. He slides across the ground, completely unfazed by that punch. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "What a stubborn human..."

"You fucking bastard...!" Oga growled, he put the last of his energy in that punch. He's blinded in one eye, his head is throbbing painfully, something is broken in his body, that punch really fucked him up.

"Oga!" Kunieda Aoi started to run at him, he saw Satan begin to smile again. "Stay away!" It's too late, Satan's already behind her, his fingers are pointed forward, he wants to skewer her.

Another powerful fist slams into Satan, he's sent flying and slams into the broken school making the already fragile building collapse onto him.

The familar rust colored hair and unruly sideburns enter his view, his usually scowling face is replaced by a predatory grin. "Heh, you wanted us to run, Oga? When would I ever run from a good fight?" Hidetora Tōjō said. Soon enough every one of his friends began to appear next to him. King's Crest Number 4 glowing on his upper arm.

"Dumbass... I thought we were supposed to stick together?" He looked to his left and he saw Hajime Kanzaki, with his dull blond hair and odd chain connected to his lower lip and then to his left ear. King's Crest Number 1 glowing on his back.

"You still trying to do your own shit, Oga?" He looked to his right and he sees Tatsuya Himekawa, his familar silver hair and ridiculous hairstyle shining in the sun. King's Crest Number 3 glowed on his forearm.

"Don't try to push us away, Oga. We are in this together, dummy..." Kunieda said. Her King's Crest Number 2 glowed on her chest.

"We are here with you no matter what happens, you idiot..." He felt a hand clamp on his shoulder he looks back and his idiot friend Takayuki Furuichi is smiling at him.

"Hmph, fool... these humans have pledged there undying loyalty to you, the least you can do is lead them." Hilda said. He noticed the entire Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division and everyone else he knew were behind him, every single King's Crest shined on their person. He felt someone poke him in the face and he looked down.

"Da!" Beel said, Oga looks at them in surprise, he slowly smiles.

"Yeah... thanks you guys..." He notices the rubble begin to shift. "Let's defeat this bastard!" A chorus of "Yeah!" was heard all across the area. The debris explodes outward, Satan calmly walked out, dusting the soot off his coat.

"You humans and your friendship, that was a touching scene, but..." The demonic aura began to swirl around him. **"...it makes me sick..."**

"Get ready!" Oga yelled, everyone shifted their stances, ready to fight their strongest enemy. Oga charges forward, his Zebul Emblem began to build up power. **"Zebul Blast!" **He launched his arm forward, a massive wave of demonic energy rockets toward Satan, he gives a rather bored look. "I thought..." He simply raised his hand and flicked the energy blast, sending it far across the land. "...I told you it wouldn't work...?" Satan begins to slowly walk ready to kill them all, until he suddenly stopped, the suffocating aura dissapeared as well.

"You know...? I actually have a better idea!" Satan dissapeared from his spot, no one could find him.

"Ah! Dah!" Beel points upward and everyone looks, Oga sees a tiny speck in the sky._ "What the hell's he planning...?"_

Satan continued to float in the air his hand is on his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmm... what to do..." He began thinking of his many abilities, until one stuck. "Oh! That will do nicely!" He raised his arm, immeasurable amounts of demonic energy begin to collect in his hand. "As a treat for being so amusing, I'll show you the real finisher!" The ball of energy began to grow, and grow until it became so massive it blocked out the sun. Satan felt someone approaching, but it is still too far to even pose a threat, he began to smile, his heart began to pump faster. This presense...

"Heh! You're too late, Beelzebub! Perhaps you will make it in time to see your son die!" He looked down, their faces frozen in fear only made this sweeter.

**"Burn to ashes..." **He brought his arm down, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Oga's eyes widened in horror. No one could block that, his Zebul Finisher will take too long to charge, it wouldn't matter anyway. He knows it, everyone knows it.

They were going to die.

Like hell he would let it! Oga brought his right hand forward, the Contract Seal began to glow again. "Beel! Do it!"

"Dah!" Beel released his maximum energy output, it began to flow through Oga, fueling his body with power. The electric aura manifested itself around Oga.

He coughed out a great deal of blood, Super Sayian Switch is too much right now, he _will _die if he goes any further. "You fool! There isn't anything you can do! Take Young Master and get out of here!" Hilda yelled.

"I... I have to try!" He points his arm upward he felt the conflicting energies in his body begin to combine, his body is breaking down, the demonic energy is too much. He pushed past the pain. **"Zebul..." **A massive Zebul Emblem appeared in the sky, easily larger than the school. Then another, then another over that, until 5 of them were suspended in the sky.

He spat out more blood. **"...Shield!" **This was a concept that he was thinking about before, but he could never attempt to use it until now, it's supposed to be able to absorb the energy from whoever was on the other side of the emblem, then it would explode toward whichever side the damage came from. He guessed that this would be the opposite of his other ability, where he would put the Zebul Emblem on the enemy and he would usually be the one dealing damage and it would build up until it exploded.

The demonic blast began to fall toward the earth, straight to Oga and his friends. The black beam slammed into the multi-layered shield, the Zebul Emblem began to warp and bend, the black energy began to bleed around the Emblem and cracks formed, but the shield is holding against Satan's powerful attack.

For about 15 seconds.

The 5 layers were immediatly shattered, it was too much power for it to absorb. The black mass continued on its way, Beel's demonic energy left his body. That's it, there was nothing he could do.

"DAMMMMIIIITTTT!" Oga screamed, he slammed his fists into the ground. They were going to die and all he could do was slow it down a bit? "Guys we need to get out of here!" He tries to turn to them but he suddenly felt someone grab him, with a grunt he was tossed as hard as the person could throw, he flew through the air.

"Ah!" He feels Beel quickly nestled himself in his arms, he looks down and his heart sinks. His friends were giving him an understanding smile, they knew he tried his best and they wanted to show their gratitude, their faces said one thing... and one thing only.

_"Live, Oga..."_

He tried so very hard to get back, but he had no strength left in his body, he raised his arm trying to reach out and grab them, to try and protect them. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT'S!" Oga slammed into one of the broken building and it collapses on him, he's knocked out.

The gigantic beam finally slams into the earth and a dome of pure energy surrounds the city.

Miles away from the city, a lone figure is flying high in the air, he uses the Zebul Emblem to boost his speed, each explosion propelling him faster and faster.

_"This wasn't part of the plan, I've made a terrible mistake... just how powerful have you become, Satan...?" _Suddenly a gigantic black dome explodes far away, he's forced to shield his eyes. He grits his teeth. "Please... be safe, my son!" He continues on his way, fearing for the worst.

Oga slowly wakes up, and he's greeted with tremendous pain, he's fading in and out of consciousness, he tries to get up, but he immediately falls, the pain increased even more. He slowly looked down and a jagged pipe is sticking out of his gut.

"Damn it..." He attempts to grab it, but he feels horrible pain shoot through his body. With a growl he grabbed it again and pulled as hard as he could. "FUUUCCCKKK!" He managed to rip it out, blood began to flow out of the wound, it felt like his insides were torn to shreds. He needed to treat it soo-

"Wait! What am I thinking? I need to find everyone!" He pushed himself up with the little strength he had left, if it wasn't for his will to live, he would have died right here. Luckily he found Baby Beel, miraculously uninjured on some rubble. A bitter-sweet smile appeared on his face. "Thank god..." He gently picked him up and began to limp around, trying to find anyone he could.

Everything looked like hell, fire and broken buildings are the only thing he could see. "Hey! Everyone! Can you hear me?!" He continued to walk, the silence only made his fear continued to grow. "Hey! Answer me! Every-" He felt as if his heart shattered from the sight before him.

"-one...?" They were all sprawled across the area, they weren't moving. His body shook with fear. "E-Everyone..." They didn't answer. "N-No... please..." They are laying motionless, large pools of blood are surrounding each of them, their eyes are lifeless. Furuichi, Kurienda, Miki, Tōjō, Hajime, Tatsuya, Natsume, Shiroyama, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Ryōko, Kazuya, _everyone_ he once knew...

**Were dead.**

He felt like the world came crashing down, why? Why goddammit! Why must this happen...? Just as he was about to finally give up, he hears ragged coughing under some rubble, he quickly limps to the quickly dying sound. Using his dwindling strength he manages to move the fallen wall. He feels his heart skip a beat. It's Hilda but... she's in the same condition as everyone else... he didn't want to think about that now.

He quickly pulled her up and he shook her gently. "Hilda! Hilda! Please wake up!" Her eyes fluttered open, they're unfocused and he could see a great deal of pain in her eyes.

"F-Fool..." She whispered, he tried to put pressure on the large wound on her stomach, but it was no use. Her face is deathly pale, her breathing is becoming slower by the second.

"Stay with me, Hilda! You're stronger than this! You can't do this, Beel needs you!" He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, tears cascaded down his cheeks, he couldn't stop them from flowing.

"I... I need you! Please... don't do this..." Her glassy eyes focused slightly and her hand slowly squeezes his own.

"I-Idiot... saying... things... like... that..." She coughed up blood, she's barely holding on. "I-I'm... sorry... but... I... have... to... go... now..." He felt his blood run cold.

"No, No, NO! Don't say that!" Tears begin to flow down her own face, she looks at Baby Beel's sleeping form and slowly back to him, she manages to say a few more words.

"Thank... you, Tatsumi... i-it... was... fu...n..." His eyes widen and he's forced to watch as her hand slacks and dropped to the ground. "I-I... l...o..." She whispered, the last if her strength leaves her and she can't finish what she's about to say, the last tear falls from her face... and she stills.

She dies with a content smile on her face.

"Hilda! No...! Hilda! HILDA!" The tears fell even more, Oga grabbed her lifeless body and hugged it close. He let out a sorrow-filled scream. That was it... he has no one left, his friends, his family, everyone he knew is gone. He felt a presence behind him.

"Oga-dono..." The once cheerful and energetic voice is lackluster... a shell of it's former self.

"Alaindelon..." The Trans-dimensional Demon somehow survived the devastation. "Could you... get them out of here...?"

His chest splits in half and opened up, the swirling portal within his body hummed with life. "Of course, Oga-dono..." With mechanical and jerky movement, Oga gently lifted Hilda's body and placed her inside Alaindelon, he then grabbed Baby Beel and put him there as well. He saw him squirm slightly, a sad expression appears on his face. "Dada..." Beel mumbled. Oga paused slightly and patted Beel's head one last time.

"You're not going...?" He thought about it for a moment, but unbridled rage suddenly fueled his body. He immediately got up and a dark aura suddenly began to encase his body. Alaindelon began to sweat, the waves of anger pulsing off Oga became a frightening sight.

"No... please, just get out of here... I need to deal with that bastard, before I can even think of leaving!" Alaindelon silently nods and closes up his body, he runs away as fast as he can. The other deadly presence makes himself known.

"You still live? Quite amazing! Maybe I should have used more power...?"

"Shut up..." Oga whispered, his body shook with barely controlled rage.

"What was that...?" Satan said, he put his hand to his ear. "I didn't quite hear that..."

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Oga charged forward and reared his fist back, he brought his fist forward and met with Satan's own outstretched fist. A large shockwave shook the area, the trees are ripped out of their roots, the broken buildings crumble to the ground and are soon blown away.

"You still have this much power...?" Satan said, he's quite surprised. He actually felt that punch, this only made things much, much more interesting.

**"I'LL KILL YOU!" **Oga brought his leg forward and kicked with all his strength, he managed to send Satan sliding on his feet, he continued to smile.

Oga immediately ran forward and appeared next to him, he slammed him to the ground and continued to repeatedly punch him, each rage-filled punch cracking the earth. Something snapped within Oga, his fists continued to hit him even harder.

**"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" **Satan's Demonic Powered fist suddenly shot out of the ground and hit Oga, he slams into one of the many broken buildings. Satan slowly pushed himself out of the indent and he dusted off his coat.

"Hmm?" He felt blood drip out of his nose. He went silent for a moment. "...Heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, Ha! Yes! This is exactly what I'm looking for! I hope you don't dissapoint me, human!" He stood there waiting for the human, if the human did die... then he would be a bit dissatisfied with the short ending. Oh well, If it happens then it happens. He didn't really care, he would fight with Beelzebub soon anyway. He waited for a moment and nothing changed, with a shrug he turned around and slowly walked away. He didn't notice the exposed hand twitch in the rubble.

Oga floated in a black void, his eyes are dull and lifeless, he didn't want to live anymore. He wanted to die and join his friends and family. "Hilda..." The tears began to flow down his face again. "Why am I so weak?!" He screamed into the blackened area. His hands went up to his face, the tears leaked through his hands and rolled down his arms. "Why can't I protect anyone...?" He looked back to his shaking hands. "If only I was stronger! If only I didn't waste so much time! I... I need-"

**"Power...?" **A voice said with a hint of distortion, Oga quickly spun around he looked up and became fully aware of the glowing red eyes staring at him in the void. The area warped slightly and he notices he's somehow standing on solid ground again.

"Who the hell are you?!" The voice chuckled darkly for a bit, it went silent for a moment.

**"It doesn't matter who or what I am, you said you wanted more power, and I can provide it to you... all you need to do is accept it."** A black tendril slowly oozed out of the darkness it hovered in-front of him and waited.

Oga immediately knew that doing something like this is stupid, he's seen way to many animes where making a deal with something or someone always goes horribly wrong for the hero.

"Of course I refuse, asshole!" Jagged teeth materialize and slowly stretched into a grin.

**"Are you really sure...? Not even to avenge that woman...?" **Oga tensed, he glared at the glowing eyes.

"Don't you fucking talk about her...!" The voice continued, ignoring Oga's growing rage.

**"You couldn't protect your family, you couldn't protect your friends and you especially couldn't protect that woman! I am giving you a chance to take revenge! To kill the man who took everything from you, and yet... you continue to refuse?"**

And just like that, his rage disappeared. "I..." His arm twitched upward slightly. _"Am I really feeling doubt?"_ Everything was screaming at him to refuse, but... could he really gain that things power to kill him? He slowly looked up and gave it a glare, but he soon looks down to his arm and again looks back at the smiling face.

Oga hesitantly lifted his arm and the tendril wrapped around his hand, the voice laughed a bit.

**"Good choice human..." **Oga's suddenly pulled forward, he immediately knew this was a mistake. He plants his feet and pulled back. He succeeded in halting his movements for a moment, but many other black tendrils shot out of the darkness and encased Oga's form. He's lifted into the air and dragged into the darkness. "D-Damn it...!"

Oga felt horrendous pain, it felt like he's being burned, electrocuted and ripped apart, all the while repeated a thousand times. His screams of pain echoed across the darkened area. It was cut short however, when he lost consciousness, his limp body finally assimilating with the dark figure. Oga's barely open eyes can only see inky-blackness surround his vision, the last thing he heard was the echoing laughter of the unknown voice and everything went black.

Everything went to hell after that.

The fallen building suddenly explodes. Oga's hunched over, his arms are dangling in-front of him. Satan feels a familiar energy pool out of the rubble. Oga inhales and an inhuman roar escapes his lips, it causes the area to rumble and he feels a sudden pressure crush onto him.

**"GRROOOAAAHHH!" **Oga's appearance drastically began to change, his skin slowly darkened to the point of being pitch black. Black-plated armor quickly grew and shifted to cover him like a layer of crude knight armor, the Zebul Emblem traveled across his armored body, creating arcane tribal symbols that began to glow a crimson red. Draconic wings sprouted out of his back, a simple movement caused the surrounding buildings to collapse and the rubble to blow away. His black hair spiked up and four large horns began to grow out his head, his face became shadowed, the only thing you could see are his glowing red-eyes and jagged grinning teeth. (Kinda like the Rogue Titan's mouth from Shingeki No Kyojin, without the extra set of teeth in the back, or like Ichigo's Hollow Mask.) Until finally, a third bloodshot eye slowly opened up on his forehead. His power boosted so much that it cloaked the entire area. Each step he took sunk into the ground like sand.

Satan's amused smirk disappeared, he let his full power release. His teeth elongated and his own third eye opened. "Perhaps I have been too easy-going, who would have though a human could manage to do that..." He raised his arms, demonic energy encase his hands. "Oga" disappeared, almost too fast for Satan to react. "Oga" ran at Satan on all fours. With a growl like a mad beast he jumps forward, his clawed hands were raised and ready to rip him to shreds.

Satan charges forward, meeting "Oga's" attack blow-for-blow, fist-hits-fist, knee-hits-knee, leg-hits-leg. The recurring strikes caused shock waves to reverberate in the air, they could be heard all across the world. Both Demon's charged concentrated amounts of Demonic Energy, "Oga's" mouth curled up into a cruel smile, his jagged teeth gleaming in the darkened area. With a roar he shot it forward.

"Don't get cocky, Human!" Satan yelled. He released his own blast and the destructive forces slammed into each other, one trying to overpower the other. It's as if day turned to night, the overwhelming amount of energy cloaked the sky. Suddenly, one side slowly began to push the other.

_"Damn human...!"_ Satan's arms are struggling to hold "Oga's" Demonic Energy, his own power is slowly being pushed back. His feet sink into the ground but they still move back, creating long scars in the ground._ "How?! How am I being pushed back by a mere human?!" _With a mighty yell, Satan managed to push his energy blast with enough strength to redirect them upward. He barely had enough time to react as "Oga" flashes to his unprotected back and brings his leg forward. Satan spun around and had enough time to put his arms up and block his kick. He's sent tumbling to the ground. He can barely feel his arms, from one solid kick he was nearly killed...

His blood began to boil, this human... is too dangerous now. He brought his hands together and once again collected his energy. He waited for the pseudo-demon to get close enough and he shot it forward, it's enough power to destroy a mountain with ease. But to his surprise, "Oga" stood there, not even moving an inch. What came next though... it caused him to feel... fear? This is a concept he's not familiar with.

"Oga" slowly began to absorb the massive amount of energy, his already insane amount of power growing to immeasurable levels. The demonic power started to collect on his forehead. the ball of energy looked different, it had a red outline over the black sphere. His instincts were screaming at him to move.

A large indent was suddenly created and he sunk into the ground, the amount of power he had collected makes Satan's look like a burnt-out flame. His glowing eyes slowly look to Satan, he stomped his foot down and it cracked the landscape, with a roar he let it loose and the sheer size of the destructive beam decimated anything in it's path. It caused Satan to be rooted to the ground, in both amazement and fear and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

He would regret waiting those few seconds.

Satan moved as fast as he could, but he got consumed in the blast radius, he jumped out, succeeding in avoiding the worst of the blast. But he couldn't get away unscathed. He landed a good distance away, blood dripped to the ground, his body has massive wounds peppering his body. "D-Damn, insect..." He noticed the newly created demon immediately fly into the air, he then flies straight down like a meteor, he moved even faster, too fast for Satan to react and "Oga" grabs his face, he lifts him into the air and then slams him to the ground, dragging him and slamming him into anything possible.

Satan quickly whipped out his leg and slammed it into "Oga's" face... it only caused his head to tilt ever so slightly. "Oga's" jagged teeth curled up into a twisted smile. In one second, he obliterated his leg, crushing in his hand, bit by bit. In another second, his arm disappeared into a bloody mess, he ripped it out of the socket.

"DAMN, HUMAN! I WON'T BE BEATEN LIKE THIS!" Satan compresses the demonic energy into his remaining arm and he released it point-blank at "Oga". All he manages to do is piss him off. With a growl of annoyance "Oga" brought his arm forward and pierced Satan's chest and ripped out his still-beating heart. With a smile he crushes it and blood splattered everywhere. He throws Satan into the air and brought his leg up, when he was in range he brought it down and heel kicked him in the chest, Satan's shocked expression still etched on his face while he rocketed to the ground, a large crater is created. "Oga" begins to charge up his demonic energy, if he released that now, he could blow up the world, he would create hell on earth.

If he actually tried, he could destroy the earth itself.

Before he could do so, a hand suddenly landed on "Oga's" shoulder. "Hey, brat..." The demon turned his head and came face to face with **Zenjūrō Saotome**, his glare would send chills up anyone's spine. A pained expression escaped his stone-cold face.

"I thought I taught you better!" His Contract Seal began to glow, the strange tattoo began to travel up his arm. He brought his fist back. **"Spell Master's..." **A large Zebul Emblem materialized in-front of Saotome, he began to charge it with power. He punched "Oga" in the face. **"...Blast!"** It immediately exploded, a large magic blast encased his blanketed the area, once the smoke cleared, unsurprisingly the demon is completely unharmed, he only coughed a bit from the smoke.

"Tch...!" Saotome quickly jumped back, landing on one of the many Zebul Emblem's he's created. "Come at me, brat!" The demon gave a blood-thirsty grin and boosted forward, the wings on his back propelling him faster. _"You better hurry, Beelzebub. I don't know how long I can hold on..." _He looked back to the flying demon._ "Oga... just what the hell did you do to yourself...?"_ He raised his arm and numerous Zebul Emblems began to materialize. Ready to be used at a moments notice, he also boosted forward and the battle between Master and Student has begun.

* * *

A lone figure slowly walked into the broken city, his overly large horns reflected off the sun. He slowly looked around and his eyebrow's rose a bit under his visored helmet. Bodies filled the streets, dead or dying he really didn't care. All he cared about was the fate of his son. If he lived or... he didn't want to think about that.

His casual walk finally got him to his destination, he could see and hear massive explosion on the other side of the city, but for now he looked down into the crater and noticed a familiar face. He jumped down and immediately tripped, he began to roll down the steep hill and then face-planted to the ground. "Ow... I knew I missed that step!" He looked to his left and noticed the empty eyes of his old enemy.

"Yo! It's been way too long hasn't it, Satan?" He said cheerfully, he got up and dusted off his cloak.

"Beelzebub..." Satan said, behind the ragged breathing his voice sounded... annoyed, like he really didn't want to hear that familiar voice. He coughed up blood, he already has both his feet in the grave. He's used up way too much of his power... if given the chance he would have really liked to fight his old rival. "Why are you still here...?"

"First of all, you will address me as The Great and Powerful Demon Lord! Get that through your thick skull! And to answer your second question... I got bored and wanted to visit the Human World for once..." He said finally.

"You still suck at... lying... Beelzebub..." The last of his energy was leaving his body. He pushed on, trying to last just a little longer. "If... you must know, your son is alive... he left in that Trans-dimensional Demon... a while back... but, that wet nurse he was with did not survive..." The Demon Lord's mood immediately shifted, the cheerfulness he had completely disappeared.

"Hilda's dead, huh...?" Without another word he turned around began to float up. Slowly ascending toward the direction of the massive battle.

"I-I... would... hurry... Beelzebub... even... you... wouldn't... be... ab...le... to... stop... hi...m..." Satan's body slacked, and his head slowly lolled to the side and he dies suddenly. Joining the massive amounts of death that surrounded them.

The Demon Lord looked back for a moment. "I know..." He crossed his arms, soon giving a small huff of annoyance. "Man! That's such a bummer~! I would have really liked... **to** **kill you myself...**" His anger seeped through his carefree tone, it caused the surrounding area to shake from his power, it disappeared as fast as it came though, he didn't want the human world to blow up, yet.

"...Oh well, on to more important matters!" He went into his pocket and brought out a demonized phone. He opened it and dialed a few buttons, it began to ring until someone picked up. "Hello...? Ah! Yolda! Hey, I was wondering if you could assist me on something, it involves a super cool plan I intend to do!" He paused slightly, his mood shifted again. "...Look, you probably got the news... and I know that it must be tough right now, consid-... it's fine? Are you sure? ...Uh huh... okay... plan? What plan?... Come again...? ...Oh yeah! Well anyway..." He began to explain his elaborate... plan.

Saotome was blasted back and he felt another rib snap, his newly created Zebul Emblem is immediately shattered from a single punch from "Oga". He already dealt heavy damage to "Oga", damage that would even hinder Beelzebub, but this demon in-front of him is healing way too fast, he blew his arm off and it immediately grew back.

Concentrating is becoming too difficult right now, the amount of killing intent radiating off of him is starting to mess with his head. Although, the multiple wounds all across his body didn't help either. "Oga" moved too fast for Saotome to move, he brought his arms out, his claws elongated, dripping with his blood. He's ready to rip him to shreds. They were getting closer, until...

"SUPER GREAT DEMON LORD'S PUUUNNNCCCHHH!" Beelzebub brought out his normal fist and hit "Oga" across the face, he was hit so hard that a sonic boom exploded from that punch. He's sent him straight to the ground creating what's equal to a seismic earthquake.

"Took you long enough..." Saotome mumbled. He spat out some blood that collected in his mouth, with a quick twist he reset his dislocated arm. He gave a glare at the Demon Lord.

"Sorry, sorry! A black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way..." He said rather quickly.

"...You took that from that new T.V Show, Naruto... right...?" Saotome asked with a sharp glare on his face.

"No!" Saotome continued to look at the Demon Lord, making him almost squirm uncomfortably. "...Maybe..." He said a bit more meekly.

Saotome shook his head and sighed. Something caught his eye and he looked down... his eyes widened in horror as he saw the dead bodies of his students, his fists balled up so tight that blood leaked out of his fists. He grit his teeth, red began to bleed into his vision. His body shook with anger and he was about to let loose, let his fury take him over. A strong, reassuring hand landed on his shoulder.

"Do not let those emotions cloud your senses Saotome, it may be tough, but do not let them control you, e_specially_ at a time like this..." Beelzebub said with surprising calmness. The rubble began to shift, the immense demonic energy began swelling through the cracks. He looked back and gave a silent nod of thanks to the Demon King.

"Get ready, Beelzebub..." His Contract Seal expanded and became a three-dimensional image on his arm, glowing with immeasurable power being fueled by the walking powerhouse right next to him.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Saotome..." His demonic energy exploded outward, the power that will crush anything in its path. He got into a ridiculous fighting pose... he still acts the same, no matter what the situation.

**"RAAAHHH!"** The demon broke through the rubble, carrying a large chunk of the ground with him. With another roar he throws the building-sized rock and it speeds toward the strongest team. Saotome raises his glowing arm, but Beelzebub shakes his head, tendrils of demonic power shot out of his body and ripped the rock to pieces. "Oga" teleported behind them, and Beelzebub quickly turned around and caught the demons powerful fist. The air exploded, sounding like cracking thunder. His arm bent slightly from the strain. Saotome quickly created 5 hand-sized Zebul Emblems and each glowing symbol slowly went over his arm, each amplified his power beyond his maximum output.

"Hah!" Saotome struck "Oga" in the face again, it's as if time has come to a near complete stop, Saotome's fist was slowly pushing against "Oga's" cheek, he could see that blood was actually spilling out of the demon's mouth. When each Zebul Emblem disappeared on his arm, it propelled his arm harder and faster.

Time unfroze and the remaining 4 Zebul Emblems shattered, creating an incredible explosion, the demons body was sent flying, the only thing that could be seen was a smoking comet rocketing away.

"Ouch..." He looks back to Beelzebub. "You and I both know that won't stop him, his power is growing too great, if we don't stop him now he could threaten the balance of both the Human World and Hell..." His arm dropped uselessly to his side, he couldn't feel it anymore. He winced, with even the slightest movement painful jolts would shoot up his arm. That was a technique that he thought up a while back, it packs one hell of a punch, but it's a double edged sword, it can cause more damage that his Spell Master's Blast, but he had to sacrifice his arm, if he added just a little more power, everyone would have to call him "Stumpy" from then on.

"Of course, of course." He said casually, he shook his arm, trying to get some feeling back in his hand. "You think that I would come here without a plan?" Saotome's silence was an answer enough. "...Don't answer that... but you know, if given enough time we _could _kill him, but I don't want to do that for a number of reason. One, the battle that we would have it would be too destructive, the Human World wouldn't survive the devastation and besides, Beelzebub The Fourth and Prince En are supposed to destroy it. And Second... that is actually a bit of a personal reason... the human that took care of my son... he did a pretty good job..." Saotome looked at him with a bit of surprise, he would have never guessed the Demon King would have a soft spot for a human like Oga. "I plan to have Yolda use her Trans-dimensional Demon Powers and seal him away in a separate dimension for the time being... I want to find out how he transformed into that demonic form and possibly reverse it, if not..." He let that hang. Saotome isn't very surprised, even with his idiotic and forgetful personality, you can never forget that he united and defeated the other 6 Deadly Sins and now rules the _entire_ Demon Realm.

"Yeah... not a bad plan, Beelzebub. I'm just wondering... did you really come up with this?"

"What's that supposed to mean...?" He asked with complete seriousness. Saotome gave him a 'look' and Beelzebub laughed nervously.

"Alright I get your point, jeez... you can't let me have one, can you...?"

Saotome smirked. "I try my best..." A portal opened up behind them and Yolda slowly walked out.

"My Lord..." She greeted calmly, when she saw Saotome, her eyes gained a disgusted look. "Human..." She subconsciously covered her chest.

"Yo! It's Yolda, right? How have you been...?" His gaze went lower. "Did your breasts get big-" A broom came out of who-knows-where and smacked him in the face.

"Old pervert..." Beelzebub waves his hands to try and calm her down.

"Now, now, we can talk about how much of a pervert Saotome is later, for now though..." They heard a roar in the distance, it caused a shiver to go up Yolda's spine.

"...Yolda, ready your Trans-dimensional Abilities..."

"Yes, My Lord." He looked to Saotome and gives him a small nod.

"Saotome, if it comes to it... back me up if necessary, but rest up for now. You'll need to be in the best fighting condition if the worst happens." Beelzebub said.

"Yeah..." Beelzebub slowly looks to the source of the roar. He tightens his fists and his Demonic Power explodes. He's going serious... he levitates into the air and as soon as he's a safe distance away he created a Zebul Emblem behind him.

The explosion that it creates causes Saotome and Yolda to fall to the ground. Yolda's eyes are widened in awe and fear. "I-I've never seen him use so much power...!" She said shakily. She would never doubt the Demon King's power and strength, but to be this powerful... no wonder her Lord is the Ruler of Hell.

"That's the Demon King for ya..." Saotome said. He attempted to get up but immediately falls to the ground. All the while saying rather colorful words. Yolda looked to his pathetic form, she wondered what she should do, after a short moment she sighed and went next to him.

"Here, give me your arm. I may not be able to heal it completely, but I can at least ease the pain..." She puts out her hand, his looks to his arm and attempts to move it, it only twitches ever so slightly. He gives her a deadpanned look and she sighed again and roughly grabs his dead arm.

"Easy! Easy!" He said, his voice is laced with pain and annoyance, mostly pain though. She ignores him and silently brings out a small vile of liquid. She quickly pours some over his burned arm and he immediately feels the pain numb, not go away, but... it's manageable.

"Woah... where'd you get that?" He flexed his fingers and made a strong fist. The Contract Seal is glowing brightly, he can feel the power surging within the seal.

"It was medicine that Dr. Furcas made, Lamia also gave it to me when... when..." She suddenly stopped talking when she began to remember what had occurred just moments ago.

(Flashback Start.)

_"What happened?!"_ Yolda yelled, one of the many screens that were playing in the Demon World went black. They were watching Oga get his ass handed to him by Satan and after Oga's friends came to help him. He than released his Zebul Blast, then... darkness.

_"I don't know! I didn't do anything!" _Lamia said frantically. After Oga won, she wanted to call her mother but she wouldn't answer either... Lamia brought out a remote and tried to press another button, but nothing worked. It made their fear only grow worse.

All of a sudden, a large body slammed into the ground behind them. After the dust cleared the familiar mustached demon is seen.

_"Alaindelon!"_ Lamia quickly went to his side and brought out a clear vile of liquid. She poured it over a large wound on his side. _"You're badly injured! What happened?!" _Before he could answer she looks to the blond-haired maid._ "Yolda-san! Here, continue to pour this onto his wound, I need to get more supplies from Dr. Furcas!"_ She hands the vile to Yolda and quickly runs off.

Yolda silently walks to Alaindelon and begins to apply more of the liquid._ "Hmph... you're that demon that's with my sister..."_

He looked to her, his eyes are filled with heavy sadness and regret._ "Yolda... I'm so sorry..." _His chest splits open and the cold body of Hilda is revealed. Yolda's eyes widen slightly and she doesn't move for a bit, she continues to stare at her sisters unmoving body. She silently picks up Baby Beel's sleeping form and holds him, still staring at her sister. Alaindelon gently removes her from his body and places her on the ground. Silent tears fall from his eyes as he looks down to her. They hear quick footsteps behind them.

_Alaindelon! You shouldn't move ye-" _She finally notices Hilda's still form, her eyes widen is horror_. "Hi-Hilda-nee-san...?" _She whispered, she runs over to her body and nearly trips over her own feet. _"Hilda-nee-san!"_ She quickly tries to uses her limited medical abilities, but she's already too late. _"N-No... please..." _Tears cascade down her cheeks. _"Yolda! Do something! Anything!" _She continued to stand there, the area went black, and everything faded away besides herself and the body of Hilda. She still stared at her sisters lifeless form.

_"—da!" _A voice yelled, who was that?

_"—lda!" _It's clearer this time, but it's still unfamiliar, she didn't care.

_"Yolda!" _Ah... who is that?

_(Flashback End.)_

"Yolda!" She looks up, startled from the loud voice.

"Are you alright?" Saotome asked with concern.

"Hmph... why do you ask, human?" He looks at her as if she should know.

"You're crying." She brings her hands up to her face and feels wetness on her cheeks.

"It appears so..." He frowns a bit. "You shouldn't bottle up your emotions like that..."

"..." Before she can speak again, something crashes to the ground. Beelzebub slowly rises from the small crater. His cloak is ripped to shreds, he has multiple cuts and scrapes across his body. One of the horns on his helmet is broken and a large crack is seen on his visor. A lone red eye peaks through the opening. Another body crashes into the ground as well. Saotome tensed, he knew who it is, he could feel the growing power within.

Beelzebub wipes a bit of blood off his cheek and spits some out as well. "Get ready..." Saotome lets the power wash over him, the Contract Seal travels across his arm and soon across his body, a unique design is seen on his face. He grimaced slightly, doing something like letting the Contract Seal travel across one's body is incredibly dangerous, his fight with Oga and Beelzebub the 4th has proven that. But doing it with the Demon King himself? That's just plain suicide. He ignores the growing pain and madness dwelling within his mind and walks forward with Beelzebub, ready to fight "Oga" again.

"Oga" comes speeding forward, he's also not in very well condition. One of his wings are ripped off and large gashes and burns are present on his body. He has a jagged gash on his left eye and blood is leaking out of his mouth. He stumbles forward and to their annoyance, his wounds begin to heal quickly. He roars again, and boosts forward, he runs toward Beelzebub and Saotome, but they are ready. He gets closer and closer until...

...he jumps over them, continuing to run toward the blond-haired maid. "Shit!" Saotome curses. He quickly spun around and activated a Zebul Symbol behind him and let it explode, propelling him to "Oga".

Beelzebub cursed himself. If he didn't have these debilitating injuries, he would have reacted fast enough to stop him... he doesn't want to lose another he considered family, no matter how strange his family is. He turned around and used his Demonic Energy to boost him forward, his speed only a bit slower than "Oga's".

The demon brought his arm forward and grabbed Yolda's neck, his movements are too fast for her to dodge. He slammed her to the ground and raises his clawed hand, ready to crush her skull. He knew that this one is the weakest nuisance of the group. That human is interesting, but that demon... it made his blood rush with excitment! Oh well, he would fight him again after he killed this one just for the hell of it. He gave a psychotic grin, his jagged teeth only increased her fear, "Oga" soon brought his hand down, utterly obliterating the ground with his strength. His smile quickly faded however and he soon felt incredible pain course through his skull.

...

His fist slammed right next to her head, his body is shaking as if it's fighting something within. "Oga" suddenly grabs his head and howls in pain. Tears slowly leak from his eyes and he looks back to Yolda. Her eyes widen at what she sees, the demon infront of her no longer has glowing demonic red eyes, they returned to Oga's normal black ones. They are filled with tremendous sadness and pain.** "R-Run, Yol-Yolda..."** His eyes flashed red and lets out a demonic growl soon attempting to end Yolda's life again, his other hand flashed out and quickly grabbed the outstretched arm, he's barely holding himself back. His eyes continue to flicker back to red at an even faster rate. Each struggling foot moved toward Yolda's prone form. **"P-Please... r-run... NOW!" **Oga stops talking suddenly, he seems to have lost control and once again charged at her.

Two fists suddenly come out of nowhere and slam into his face, the force created sent him skidding across the ground. "Didn't anyone teach you better, brat? That's not how you treat a lady!" Saotome yelled. The demon gets back up, he wipes a bit of blood off his cheek. Any trace of Oga's presence disappeared.

"I'll hold him off! You two, do it now!" Beelzebub quickly runs forward and meets "Oga's" relentless attack. Their hands are locked together, they push against each other, their feet sink into the ground from their strength. The demon suddenly releases his hold and makes Beelzebub stumble forward. "Oga" gives him a vicious headbutt, Beelzebub is sent sliding back and blood leaks out of his nearly broken nose.

The demon runs forward like a wild animal. Beelzebub gets into a stance and waits, with a well timed uppercut he punches "Oga" in the chin. "Shoryuken!" Beelzebub yells out... it seemed appropriate. When he was sent flying into the air, Beelzebub quickly sent out tendrils of energy and wrapped them around the demon, immobilizing him for the moment.

"Yolda! Do it! I don't know how much longer I can hold him!" Sweat rolled down his face from the strain, the demon flexed his arm and ripped the bonds, but it's quickly fixed by two more tendrils holding his arm in place. Beelzebub could feel his power wavering, he could only hold on for so long. Yolda is shaken out of her stupor and she quickly moves to help the Demon Lord.

"Yes, my lord!" Yolda activates a portal behind the demon and he's slowly being pulled in. The air is moving as fast as a storm, it's as powerful as a black hole sucking in anything in it's path. Saotome let out a sigh of relief. It looks like it's going to work...

Beelzebub suddenly falls to one knee, the rest of his power is quickly depleted. He hasn't felt this tired since his fight with Satan all those years ago.

"Damn it!" The demon starts to break out of his bonds, he grabs the edge of the portal and with some effort he started to pull himself out. Saotome couldn't let this happen, they've lost too much to let him break free! He jumped up and raised his arm. "Beelzebub, spare me any energy you can!" He nodded and concentrated. Trying to give anything he could.

His Contract Seal glowed and a large Zebul Emblem appeared in-front of the struggling demon, he felt himself being pulled into the portal, but a tendril soon wrapped around his waist, he gave a quick glance and noticed Yolda sent it out. He gave her a small nod and turned his attention back to the demon. "Goodbye, Oga... may you find peace in whatever hell you find yourself in..." He brought his arm up. **"Spell Master's...!"** He brought his arm forward, if there was anyone looking closely at his face, they would see he's reluctant and pained to do it. **"...Blast."** He whispered as he punches the demon in the chest and it explodes outward.

Time seems to slow again. Saotome slowly looks to Oga's face and his eyes widen. Oga is looking at him and he's... smiling. Before he's blasted into the portal he hears Oga whisper one last thing.

"Thanks for everything... Saotome-sensei..." He shut his eyes, it's too painful to watch his student go. Oga's slowly pushed into the portal and it shuts, closing forever. It becomes deathly quiet, and Saotome softly lands on the ground. He stands there, not moving for a bit. He silently brings out a cigarette and lights it. He takes a deep drag from the cancer stick and exhales, he looks to the sky and watches the sun go down over the horizon.

A tear falls from his face, the cigarette drops uselessly out of his mouth. "You damn fool..." He steps on the smoking ember. "Beelzebub... I'll be going now... I... I got a lot of bodies to bury..." He turns around and walks away, his once powerful aura is barely visible, only a flicker of its former self.

He watches his old friend walk away, he gives a back-handed wave and disappears in the distance. Beelzebub sighs, he's got a lot of work to do, sometimes being the Demon King has its faults... "Yolda, let's go home..." She nods silently and opens a portal. They slowly walk into the portal and leave the battlefield, where loved ones are to be remembered, and the worst event to happen in humankind to never be forgotten.

But this is not their tale. Their story might be over, but this is just the beginning for Oga Tatsumi.

**Every Ending Is A New Beginning.**

* * *

Oga woke up, he has a splitting headache but he feels relaxed, he kicks the sheets off and feels around for Baby Beel, he can't find him. That's strange. Maybe Hil-... wait.

His drowsiness immediately disappears and he looks around, this... this can't be! He's in his room again! He feels his bed and it's solid, so it can't be a fake... he jumps off the bed, but he trips over his own feet and falls to the floor, his sense of balance is really off for some reason.

"The hell...?" He clumsily walks to the bathroom to check the mirror, to see what's wrong... only that he can't even see his reflection, he's too short to even look in the mirror. He could barely see the top of his head.

_"Okay, okay... calm down, this can be easily explained, right...?" _His own inability to answer that made it worse._ "This can't be happening! Right...? Okay, think calmly, analyze the situation. Gah! This is making my head hurt! No! Stay calm..." _After grabbing the conveniently placed stool he looked at his appearance... and it turns out he's young. Really young, maybe about thirteen or fourteen years old. "Okay... so as crazy as it might be, I think I went into the past or something..." He mumbled to himself. He paced around his room, thinking about this strange occurrence. "If I really am in the past... then I can stop Satan! I can stop him before he can... kill... my... friends..." The memories flood back into his brain, overwhelming his thought and emotions. But what really sent him over the edge was seeing Hilda's cold, dead body. "Hilda..." The tears once again fell from his face and he does what any other person would do.

He let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Man, Tatsumi's been in his room for a while, if he doesn't wake up soon he'll be late for school." Misaki Oga said. She sighed, Oga's still being a lazy brat, she'll have to go and... heh, wake him up, older sister style.

"Misaki, why don't you wake up your brother?" Youjirou Oga, Oga's father said, he tries to drink his beer but Shouko Oga, Oga's mother, snatched it away, much to his growing sadness and annoyance as to how she keeps finding them.

"Alright, alright I'll wake the little brat up..." She gets up from her seat and begins to walk up the stairs.

That's when they hear the scream.

"That... that sounded like Tatsumi!" Misaki quickly ran up the stairs, her parents are ready to move as well. She opens the door and sees her little brother huddled in the corner, his body is shaking and she could hear him sniffling and mumbling a few words. She swore she heard him say "Dead." and "Satan." Which already raises some alarms in her book.

"Tatsumi...?" He didn't answer, but his shaking stopped. "Tatsumi, what's wro-" Her instincts screamed at her to move, only due to her abilities as a Red Tail's saved her from getting struck. His fist slammed onto the wall, completely obliterating the wall, straight through to the outside world.

All that damage, caused with a single fucking swing.

She didn't have time to gawk in astonishment, her entire focus on her brother's freak out. "What the hell, Tatsumi!" She carefully walked forward.

"I'm trying to help you!" He flinched heavily from her words, and immediately jumped out the window. "Tatsumi, wait!" She looks out the window and watches him run in the distance, headed straight for Ishiyama High School. "Damn, he's fast!" She runs out of Oga's bedroom and nearly slams into her parents.

"Misaki! What's wrong with Tatsumi?!" Mr. Oga said, his wife also sharing her worry for their son.

"I don't know! He was acting really strange, he tried to attack me then he jumped out the window and ran off." Misaki said, she could feel her entire body shaking in fear, if she hadn't dodged that punch... she shook her head and turned back to her parent. "You two stay here, I'm gonna try and find him!" Misaki said.

"Wai-!" Misaki's already gone. "Please... stay safe..." Mrs. Oga said. Her worry for her son grows with every unanswered second.

Misaki got on a bike she "borrowed" and rode as fast as possible. "Damn it, Tatsumi. I hope you didn't do anything stupid..." She started to pedal more, each rotation propelling her faster, and faster. _"Just what the hell happened to you, bro...?"_

Oga stopped running as soon as he got to the school, the faces of his dead friends continued to haunt him, he took a shaky breath and tried to calm down. After he freaked out, he tried to get rid of those horrible memories, each of his dead friends faces continued to flash into his mind, but as soon as his sister entered his room, he snapped again. He just realized that his family was probably disintegrated from Satan's finishing move... he hoped it was atleast painless. He shivered from the thought and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He bumps into someone and is immediately shoved back. He slowly looks up, to his relief, a random delinquent is looking down at him.

"You wanna die, you little punk?" He looks up at the large figure. From the corner of his eye, he notices a couple other goons are trying to surround him. He smiled, some strength came back to his shaking form.

"Yeah, actually... you see it's you who's going to die, you fucking retard." The delinquent's face contorted to anger.

"What did you say you lit-" He's punched in the face and sent flying into the school, he's embedded in the wall, his pant legs are the only thing you can see. Oga cracks his knuckles, oh it's been way too long since he's given a good beat down.

"Let's get this little shit!" He smiled darkly. Let them come, he needed something to distract him anyway.

Screams of pain and terror were heard all across the school.

When Misaki made it to the delinquent school, she didn't think she would run into a fucking massacre. Bodies and pools of blood laid everywhere, in (not on, _in_) windows, in the street, in the ground, in the wall, in the ceilings of the school. Christ! They're everywhere! She continued to wander around the school until she saw her brother standing over a number of groaning delinquents, they were all a bloody mess and utterly beaten.

Oga's also covered head-to-toe in blood, if she didn't know any better, she would have thought he killed all these people. He held the last one by his shirt, still repeatedly punching him across his face. That one delinquent is the most physically damaged. The only thing that's slightly unique about him is his slicked back hair, and black trench coat. Oga suddenly drops his unconscious form, almost looking like he didn't know what was happening at that moment, she watched as he quickly looked around and grabbed on of the discarded, ripped shirts and wipes his face, cleaning some of the blood off of him. He soon walks out of the school, acting like nothing happened. He also unknowingly earned his reputation much earlier than normal.

Also unknowingly causing a massive ripple of his timeline, changing certain events in the future, some for the better, and some... that's not imortant right now, we'll get back to that later, yeah?

"Yo, Aniki." He walked past her shocked form, she quickly recovers and catches up to Oga. They walk in silence, she quickly sneaks glances at her younger brother a couple of times.

"So... do you want to tell me what happened back there?" She asks with surprising calmness. He looks at her from the corner of his eye, he brings his hands up to his head and rests them there as he walks.

"You blind? I beat up a bunch of retarded, no-life thugs. Nothing special..." She knew he's avoiding the question.

"...I won't push you, Tatsumi, but do try and remember that we're here for you, don't try and push us away..." He takes a nearly unnoticeable stumble. But continues walking, he smiled a bit and silent tears fall from his face.

"Yeah..." He whispers to himself. She looks at him for a bit and gives a small sigh. She slowly wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly, which he returns after a bit of hesitation. They soon continue walking home._ "I won't let anyone die, I'll save my friends, I'll save my family, I'll save... Hilda... just you wait Satan, I'll fucking kill you this time!" _His small smile soon gets bigger and fiery determination shines in his eyes.

He would save them.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello everyone! I know my other story is still not finished, but I wanted to take a little break from it. I recently finished the Beelzebub manga and I loved it! After I finished the manga, it was gnawing at me to write my own story, everything was great with the manga!... except for the ending... the ending... it was alright. I mean I liked how everything ended up in the epilogue, but I'm not going to lie, when Oga had to fight Satan and he just gains an overpowered superpower to defeat him is not really ****satisfying**** for me. **

**Let me explain, Oga easily overpowers Satan, the demon who fought against The Great Demon Lord, to a near standstill. Remember, their power was so great and destructive that it split Hell in two, and he lost because Oga became a "Super Saiyan" and then he gains power from the friendship bonds he created to power up even more and defeat Satan like that? It just doesn't sit well with me, I am also sorry in advance if you don't agree with me and don't like my reasoning.**

**If you don't want to read then just don't read, it's as simple as that. If you liked the First Chapter ****then read on!**

**As always have a good day! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Back, Bitches!

"Normal Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**Disclaimer: Huh... well that's surprising! Thank you so much for the positive reviews and messages you have sent me for the first chapter! Also to my loyal fans for my other fanfic... please don't kill me! I know that you have been waiting a _very _long time for the next chapter, but this has been bugging me to finish up.**

**Don't worry, I have already written most o****f the next chapter for, Fate Stay Night: A New Beginning, so don't fret! As soon as you have finished reading this, if you have even checked here that is, I am in the process of finishing up FSN's next chapter! ****As always, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A lone figure stands before a group of bloody and beaten pieces of human trash. He was back one day and this shit already happens, not that he's complaining or anything.

"Ha, ha, ha! Kneel before me!" His foot was stompted on top of the thugs as he laughed gleefuly at his handiwork.

One of them regains consciousness and attempts to crawl away, all-the-while pissing himself and crying for his mother.

The one that stood above them turned and notices the crawling delinquent and he smirks darkly. His eyes began to glow an eerie red, causing the human to give another loud scream for help.

"Who the fuck said _you_ could move?" He slowly walked toward the cowering human and grabbed his leg tightly, preventing any chance for an escape. He began pulling him back to the riverbank, blissfully ignoring his terrified screams, the begging that soon followed after.

Ah, such sweet sounds...

His screams were enough to wake the other unconscious humans that were scattered across the area, they were rooted to the ground, in too much terror to move. With lightning fast moves he quickly grabs the delinquent's throat and lifts him to the air with no apparent effort.

"D-De-Grk!-Demon!" He choked out. The dark figure smiled and lifts his head, revealing the shadowed appearance that blanketed his form.

The figures face is revealed, a young man with shaggy brown hair, dark black eyes and above average looks. He wears a black jacket and a white dress shirt that's slightly unbuttoned at the top, with black pants and black shoes. He also has his sleeves rolled up for both pieces of clothes he wears, revealing the faint scars that were gained from the two years he was here. He decided it was fine to show the scars since they were faint compared to the... other ones.

This man, no... _demon_ in human skin is named **Oga Tatsumi**. The Rampaging Ogre, The soon-to-be Child-Rearing Badass, and more recently... The Demon of Ishiyama or something stupid like that, some dumbass said that name once and it soon spreaded like wildfire.

"Why, thank you for noticing! Now... mind telling me what this was about?" Oga already knew, but making this scum answer him again made it so much more fun.

The punk, he... he didn't know how to react to his answer, Oga's smile that was too sweet to be on anyone's face, let alone this _Demon's_ face, and powerful suffocating presence were too much for the primitive human's brain. His brain, to make things safe, shut down until the present threat has left the vicinity. It's basic survival functions were to look and try to act happy and to answer any questions that needed to be answered.

"Heh, heh, heh... well you see, we thought it was finally our chance to take you out, and since the Demon of Ishiyama, Oga-kun was sleeping so defenselessly..." His dulled out eyes lingered to the horribly bent up lead pipe that's stabbed into the ground, he wanted to use a piece of sharpened wood at first, but he didn't want to take any chances against the Ogre.

Fat chance that did him...

"No, you didn't have any chance, but if that were anyone else, they would have surely died..." He continues to smile with that horrible smile.

"Heh, heh, heh... but seriously~... it would have been great if you died..." His brain seemed to have come back a bit, to see if the problem had resolved. He soon laughs softly at his own comment and Oga joined as well, they both soon began to laugh loudly, almost in a friendly manner.

Oga's already grabbing him by the legs and dunking his face into the river. "Man! This dirt won't come off, no matter how hard I try... oh well, I guess I'll have to keep trying harder!" He begins dunking him into the water faster and faster. Unknowingly smashing his face into the rocks that were settled at the bottom.

The other delinquents wanted to call him a demon, but knew that would not describe this..._ thing _right now. Oga happily continued to dunk the scum into the water, waiting for the fake-dead body of Alaindelon to float towards him, so that he could finally regain one of the missing pieces of his family.

"Beelbo..." He muttered to himself, all he had to do now was wait.

...

He waited...

...

And waited...

...

And... waited...

...

So where the hell is he?

Oga opens his eyes and looks around, only hearing the sounds of sweet drowning below him. His eyes harden as he gains a thoughtful expression on his face. Had he been wrong with the date? Had he come here too early, or too late? He soon begins to panic slightly, dropping the unresponsive human into the river, the other delinquent's quickly grabbed his body before it got swept by the river and ran away with their tails between their legs.

His worry soon went away as he saw the familiar... pink boxers and white wife-beater. But... instead of calmly floating down the river like he was supposed to, he... was falling from the sky like a comet...

"What the hell...?" This didn't happen before... what's going on? Alaindelon immediately slams into the river and soon pops out, showing the familiar way he floated down the river. Oga shook his head slightly, this is still the same, it will still work. He quickly ran toward Alaindelon and threw him out of the river. "Alai-... hey, homeless guy, you alright?" Instead of answering, his body began to split in half.

Oga felt his heart constrict, he felt happy... yet incredibly guilty... he just... left Baby Beel alone, without his parents to help him, he abandoned him when he promised he would never do such a thing...

He wouldn't let that happen again, he would _**kill**_ Satan and prevent all of this from happening.

He would save everyone.

Alaindelon soon split himself open and revealed **Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub The 4th**, or Baby Beel as he and everyone else liked to call him. Beel popped out of Alaindelon and he disappeared, not that it mattered, he would see him again. Oga's eyes widened, not to mention...

He clenched his chest tightly, even saying her name is too painful right now.

Beel cutely rubbed his eyes and flopped forward until he was on his hands and knees. He looked around until he noticed the strange man looking at him, curiosity got the best of him and he soon crawled closer to him.

Oga's entire body is shaking right now, he was holding back slight tears that were forming on the corners if his eyes. He slowly brought his shaky hands toward Beel and lifted him up. "Thank god... thank god, you're safe Beelbo..." He soon brought Beel closer and hugged the Baby Demon King close to his chest.

Beel was confused.

He didn't understand why this human was hugging him, or how he knew his new name... but he felt... safe with this man, safe as his own dada...

"Dabu...?" Oga looked down to him and nodded, sniffling slightly as he rubbed away the tears in his eyes.

"Ah... sorry brat... you just... reminded me of someone else." He was about to put Beel back down, but a tiny hand that gripped his jacket stopped him. He looked at Beel and noticed the happy, yet curious expression on his face.

"Hey, Beelbo... how about I show you a special face I can make!" He put his hands to his face. "Peek-a..." Oga released his hidden face and Beel's eyes widened in awe.

**"-BOO! I'LL SEND YOU TO THE PITS OF HELL!" **Oga's voice boomed out. Beel only gave a loud, happy gurgle and nestled back into Oga's arms. Oga chuckled softly at this and chose it was time to move.

He looked down to Beel's naked form and frowned slightly, he would make him wear clothes whether he liked it or not. He wouldn't be a shitty father like before and would make Beel understand that clothes are meant to worn with a manly spirit!

He shook his head slightly, now's not the time for such simple things. "Come on, Beel! Let's go meet a... very special friend of mine!" He would try and get this over with as quickly as possible, he could already feel the migraine that's going to come next.

* * *

"Heeeyyy! Idiot Furuichi! Get the hell down here!" Oga yelled out from the street. While waiting he could feel the small calm breathing on his back, meaning that Beel was sleeping, he also kept one of his arms under Beel so he wouldn't fall off, not that he would have, he has a damn death grip on his jacket.

...He didn't know why he felt so protective about Baby Beel, but he wasn't going to fight the feelings that were coming to him, they felt... natural right now, like it was telling him that this is how he should have acted before.

Strange...

The top window opens and out pops Takayuki Furuichi, his perverted idiot friend... what else do you want? He doesn't need anymore explanation.

"Oh! Oga, I didn't know you were back yet." Furuichi smiled after not seeing his friend for a week, Oga assures that this is his last time leaving for... someplace in Japan that he wouldn't specify, not even his family knew.

Furuichi shakes his head slightly, now's not the time for stupid thoughts, his friend is back! And he has a lot of catching up to do.

"Well, what are you still standing outside for? Come on inside!" Oga immediately walked to the front door and soon walked up the stairs to his room.

He almost forgot to leave Baby Beel outside Furuichi's room, he grabs him and gently laid him on the ground, using his jacket as a makeshift bed until he went back home and argued/talked with...

He shook his head, ignoring the painful ache that came with that memory.

"Hey, Oga! Glad you're back." Furuichi brought his hand out to Oga, and he grabbed it in a friendly handshake, soon quickly changing into him wrapping his arm around Furuichi's neck in a playful manner.

"Heh, heh, okay, okay! You win Oga!" Oga gave him a wide grin and let him go, Furuichi chuckles softly and rubs his sore neck. "Geez, still as strong as ever... so got any interesting stories you want to share?" Furuichi asks curiously.

"Furuichi my man! Have I gotta story to tell you!" He soon begins to tell his repeated tale.

* * *

Another figure is flying on a... demonic bird-demon, her eyes are scanning the area, looking for her Young Master.

"Soon... I will find him, he's here. I will search every area if I have to!" She soon feels a dark pulse of... demonic energy?

Her eyes widen in surprise, she hasn't felt something that suffocating and powerful since...

She quickly went to the house that radiated the powerful energy, she almost lost it since it was cut off as fast as it came out...

"Ak-Baba!" She yelled out to her mount, making her fly faster to the specific home.

"Young Master... I'm almost there, just wait a bit longer!"

* * *

Oga was forced to listen to Furuichi's cries of protest and disbelief, he held Beel with one hand and smacked his own face with the other, when will this idiot shut up?!

"Like I said for the hundredth time Idiot Furuichi! That's how I found him, and if you don't believe my story, then you can kiss my ass! Or do you want me to convince you another way...?" Oga raises his fist in a threateningly manner.

Furuichi's face paled and backpedaled straight to the wall. He did NOT want to be an object for Oga's wrath right now.

"No! No! I believe you! It's just that... it's a lot to take in you know?" Oga gives him a hard stare, soon slowly nodding at Furuichi's answer.

"Yeah, I understand. I didn't even believe it at first eith-" Oga suddenly stops talking and coughs into his hand, blood seeps through the spaces between his fingers and he falls to the floor.

"Ah! Dah!" Beel babbles worryingly.

Furuichi's eyes widen and he quickly runs to Oga's fallen form. "Idiot! Why didn't you tell me that_ it_ was coming back!" He grabs a rag and gives it to Oga, he then goes to his pocket and pulls out a large bottle of pills. He hastily grabs a couple and shoves them into Oga's bloody hand.

"I already said it once! And I'll say it again, I don't need this crap!" He tries to throw away the pills, but Furuichi quickly stops him.

"Please, Oga..." Furuichi asks softly, his eyes were clenched tighty, he didn't like seeing his friend like this, he thought this cleared up a couple of months ago...

"...Tch!" He swallows the pills and silently sits himself up to the wall. Oga fells a tug on his sleeve and he notices the tears in Beel's eyes... oh no.

"H-Hey! Don't cry! Remember what I told you, real men don't cry!" Oga tried to comfort Baby Beel. He held him up and smiled to him, giving one of his rare true smiles.

"Do you think I'm that weak Beelbo?! **Who the hell do you think I am?!**" Oga yelled proudly to the heavens, Beelbo thought he saw a volcano erupt behind him, but being the baby he is, his attention was immediately switched back to Oga.

Baby Beel looked at him with childish awe and quickly wiped away his unshed tears. "Ah!" Beel giggled at the strange, yet powerful man.

Furuichi didn't know why that phrase sounded so familiar, but that didn't matter right now, he had to get the couple of elephants out of the room first.

"Oga... not to spoil this moment or anything but I need to ask... how frequently has _that_ been happening?" Oga gives him a small frown, his hand slowly went up to clench at his chest.

"Stop worrying dumb-ass! It just started now, and wasn't as serious as the other times." Furuichi's worried expression wasn't leaving his face. "Again. Stop worrying! The pain's already gone, this one just caught me by surprise is all!"

Furuichi continued to look at him and soon gave a tired sigh, only Oga was so god damn stubborn, so he decided to address the other elephant.

"Oga... what are you going to do with the baby... are you going to put it back, or... something?" Oga frowned slightly, but Furuichi could see it seemed a little... fake, like he was hiding another expression on his face.

"Well... you see no matter how hard I try, he won't go away!" Oga lifted Baby Beel up to his face him, his tiny hands went up to touch his face. "Besides... I think the little guy's attached to me." Oga smiled a bit as he watched Beelbo grab onto one of his fingers.

He heard the flutter of wind behind him, the shadow that blocked out the sun.

...

This is it.

...

She's here, she's_ alive_.

...

"Attached...?" A female voice said. Furuichi turned around in shock and Oga stayed in place, even if he was prepared for it, he still felt his heart nearly stop from hearing her voice.

"Hmph, it seems you have rather permanent brain damage, for making such an obvious mistake..." Her ice cold voice said.

**"Hilda..." **Oga mumbles to himself, it took every ounce of willpower to not smile, or let the unshed tears fall down his face.

Hilda has a look of disgust as she looks at the filth before her. It must have been a fluke, no way did that demonic energy come from these two morons. She turns to look at the silver-haired boy and couldn't help but feel... disgusted and violated from the vibe he's emitting. She looks to the brown-haired boy and couldn't help but raise her eyebrow in confusion.

In the split-second that she looked into his eyes, she could see a torrent of emotions running through him, almost too fast for her to decipher them, but there were a few that she could see, namely... sadness, regret, anger, and... happiness...? Why is she even thinking about these things when her Young Master is at an arms reach?

"As if the Young Master would ever be attached to a filthy human like you... die, gutter trash." She jumps down from the desk and stands there, almost waiting for a violent response from Oga.

Now, normally he would have freaked out and beaten the person to a bloody pulp, but... with Hilda... he didn't really care, he actually welcomed the offensive words coming out of her mouth.

That doesn't mean he would just stand there and take it, though.

"Haaa...?" Oga cracked his knuckles threateningly, releasing the smallest bits of killing intent from his form. "Who are you calling gutter trash? Even going as far as saying that in my own home? You got a lot of nerve to say that, _especially_ to a guy like me..."

He took a small step forward, the blood that had fallen to his shirt and the bit that still clung to his face made him look even more intimidating then his usual look.

Furuichi felt sweat falling down his face when he felt the powerful killing intent from Oga, he would only do this if... he was facing a serious threat.

This could go very bad.

Hilda didn't think she could have been surprised from this human. She talked down to the brown-haired human, fully expecting him to lash back at her, but instead he only looked at her calmly and replied calmly. He also released a powerful if not... restrained? Amount of killing intent. This one's interesting.

"Hmph." She gives the smallest of smiles and slowly walks closer to the human, choosing to ignore him for now, she looked to the Master that was still in his arms. "Come, Young Master. Let us go, Hilda's come to welcome you~." Hilda said in a cheerful, sing-song voice. She held her arms out to him, waiting for the Young Master to turn to her.

"Da." Beel said once and turned away from Hilda with a confused expression on his face, he'd rather stay here, then go with her.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! He doesn't want to go with you!" He made a face that made her want to attack him with all the demonic energy she could spare... she almost reluctantly looked away from his stupid face and tried again with the Young Master.

"Y-Young Master, you need to please listen! We need to go!" She saw no other option and grabbed his legs... she could only hope he would forgive her for this. "Just please let go..." He has his signature death grip and held tighty to Oga's shirt. "Young Master! Please!" Oga only continued to laugh at her struggle, he really missed this.

"Hah! Hah! You lose!" He noticed that Beel was beginning to cry again, but he looked closer and saw him trying to not cry. Good, he's taking the manly lessons to heart. But it's not enough, he's still too soft.

"Oi! Oga, she came here to welcom-... wait, what are you doing?! You're only going to make things worse!" He thought he imagined it but... were those sparks coming from the baby?

"If you don't let go now...!" Beel couldn't take it anymore and let loose.

**"DAAAAHHHH!"** Beel released an electic charge from his body, heavily shocking anyone in the vicinity.

"GYAAAAAA!" A scream of pain was heard from inside the electric discharge, as soon as it died down, two charred bodies were seen, one was hunched over, completely in shock from the powerful cry.

"..." Furuichi, who was just barely out of the blast radius could only look at the scene with complete and utter shock, his mouth hung open, he couldn't comprehend what just happened... Oga on the other hand...

"Phew! What a rush!" He quickly shook off the soot that collected on his clothes. Baby Beel's cries didn't hurt anymore, not even a little. The most he would feel is a slight tingle, maybe if it were two years ago, then he would have felt something, but this is Baby Beel's first cry that he experienced, and it was nothing at all to him.

But probably the most memorable to him.

"...Eh?/Eh?..." Two voices rang out. Hilda couldn't believe it, even she would cry out in pain from the powerful force of the Young Master's cry, yet this human... he has not been affected at all, he didn't even flinch! He's powerful, she'll give him that.

This human continues to surprise her at every chance he could get.

* * *

"Ahem, I... apologize for my actions, I am serving as this baby's demon maid, I am called Hildegarda." She said finally with a bit of reluctance. Furuichi had a completely blank expression as he mumbled the one word that stood out.

"Demon...?" Oga couldn't help but remember... **Him**, he felt his fingers ball up into fists, he squeezed too hard and pierced his palms, causing blood to leak from his hands.

"Oga...?" Furuichi asked worryingly. Oga shook his head, mumbling he's fine and waited for Hilda to continue.

"This child..." She gestures to Baby Beel in Oga's lap. "He is the one who will lead the demon race, become their king! His name is... **Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub The 4th**, in other words our Demon King..."

Furuichi's mouth opens even further. "Demon King?!" He soon imagines another ridiculous figure.

"Demon King... huh? I guess that makes sense..." Oga mumbles, he really didn't care for this conversation, since he already heard it before.

"How can you be so damn calm...?! A-Anyway, u-umm Hilda-san wasn't it...?" She gave a small nod. "I understand the explanation, but if you just took the kid back home, wouldn't that solve everything? You know, turn everything back to normal?" She shook her head, shattering any chance of hope for Furuichi.

"No it's not as simple as that, in fact it's impossible..." She slowly raises her hand and points it at Oga. "If you'd like to know why, it is because of you!"

"Eh?" Furuichi said, why Oga?

"You were chosen... to become the Demon King's Parent!" She yelled out.

"..." Oga stayed silent, as much fun as it was to hear Hilda's voice again, he really didn't like to hear another lesson on something he already knows. Instead he decided to think about the major job that he just finished, those dumb bastards pretty much forced him into that damn role, but in the end was a pretty enjoyable experience, not to mention all the cool stuff he got.

And money.

Lots and lots of money.

He finally heard Hilda finish up with her explanation and tuned his thoughts back to her. "...You take him around the human world, ya know and while you are raising him to become an acceptable Demon King..." She snaps her fingers.

"He destroys the human world!" She took a sip of her tea. "... and that's basically how it is." She looked at him and waited for an answer. She didn't know how she felt about this human, he's brutish, cocky, and the worst of all, an idiot. However, he's quite strong for a human, and in doing so, would increase the learning speed for her Young Master to grow, which was a great plus. She silently watched as the silver-haired filth continued to whine and as... Oga, was it? Continued to ignore him with a bored look on his face. His eyes flickered towards her and the same myriad of emotions flashed across his face, before it quickly settled into a neutral expression. He gave her a small smirk before he quickly looked back to the other human to catch him before he ran off.

...Now that she focused a bit more on his face (not that she was... no seriously, she wasn't) he wasn't _that _bad looking, she would even say that he's quite handso-

She quickly shook her head of those horrible thoughts, where did that come from?! If she didn't have such control over her emotions she would have been blushing like crazy!

Meanwhile, Oga felt his heart clench again when he looked at her, but his focus was quickly turned toward the hand on his shoulder and he nearly face-palmed at what he saw. Furuichi looked at him with a false calm composure and gave him a thumbs up. "God speed, Oga!" He tried to turn tails and jump out the window, but a firm hand on his collar stopped him.

"Not so fast Idiot-ichi..." He turns to Hilda. "So you're saying I have to raise Beelbo here, just so he could destroy the human race, and also just because his shitty father is too lazy to do it himself, that he thought a better way is to send out his newborn baby... is that about right?" She slowly nods, he's spot on, this human's a bit sharper than she thought.

"No deal, even if this sounds interesting, destroying the place I live doesn't sound all that great, even if I have to leave this little guy behind." He looked down and saw the hurt look in Baby Beel's eyes, it almost made him falter, but he gave a small wink to him, causing the baby to relax and start to giggle at his Dada.

She looks at Oga for a bit, but soon closes her eyes and gives him a sickeningly sweet smile. "So in other words... you refuse?"

"I guess that's how it is." Oga said, giving her a cheeky smile, no way was he going to abandon Beelbo, but he needed things to go the way things went two years ago, so goodbye Furuichi's room, you will be missed.

"Is that so... heh, I'm so happy, if you could, can you please die now?" She slowly stands up and raises her pink umbrella, unsheathing the long metal blade hidden within.

Oga only contined to smile while Furuichi looked like a fish out of water. Oga quickly reacted and kicked his idiot friend out the window, he soon moved as quickly as possible, lazily dodging Hilda's blade and jumping onto the desk, he looked back and gave her a salute goodbye.

_"He's fast!"_ She charged up demonic energy and released it into the room, completely destroying the walls and all the items inside.

"Noooooo!" Furuichi watched in horror as his room is destroyed. "Wait! Damn it Oga! You're definitely going to pay for this right?!" He saw something fly towards him and notices it's... a giant wad of cash?!

"Here you go. There's also a little extra in there for being friends and shit like that..." Oga said casually.

"H-How...?" For some reason he started to laugh. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Why am I laughing?! This is a real laugh! Ha! Ha! Ha! Make it stop!"

"Is now the time to ask such a thing? You really need to chill out Furuichi..." He then chose to ignore Idiot-ichi's bitching and moaning that came next. The smoke clears from the destroyed room and an annoyed Hilda is seen.

"Tch..." She lifted herself into the air and jumped forward, easily passing their pathetic running speed and soon landing onto a lamp post. "Enough running, did you really think you could outrun a demon?"

"Yes." Oga said bluntly. She could feel her eye twitch in annoyance. He grabs Furuichi and drags him the other way.

"Fine then, if you won't cooperate... Ak-Baba!" A large winged demon bird flew forward and landed infront of them, before it could lift its head, it felt a very powerful force slam into its head, putting it into complete blackness. Oga's footprint is seen on its head.

"Oga Kick..." He said with a bored voice, man that thing's weak!

Hilda's eyes widened in surprise yet again.

"What the hell are you staring for? Get moving idiot!" Oga yells out to his friend. He's shaken from his stupor and quickly follows Oga.

"You know when you do stuff like that, I feel I should respect you a little more..." Furuichi said slowly, he felt a sweat drop from his face.

"Shut it. Now's not the time for this, besides whoever strikes first wins..." He... he couldn't argue with that logic.

One of the delinquent's that's hanging near the electric towers hears the commotion and sees two figures running from a... floating blonde bombshell, he would certainly focus on the babe later, he sees a silver-haired boy, he seems weak as shit so he really didn't care for him. Now the brown-haired one se... oh shit.

His eyes widened in horror and he immediately got up and ran away screaming. His friends notice and also run away screaming. "It's The Rampaging Ogre! Run! Run for your lives!" They ran as fast as humanly possible from the demon.

Oga pretends to be tired and waits for Hilda to appear, he sees that Furuichi looks like he's about to cough his lungs out. "You really should work out more Furuichi..."

"H-Hah... shut u-" Furuichi stops suddenly when he sees something behind him.

"Was this really your plan for escape?" She said, he already knew she's right behind them. He could feel the cool edge of the blade cutting into his cheek.

"Hmph, planned this from the start, didn't you?" Oga said matter-of-factly.

"...We demons are quite stuck up on contracts, so I really am happy you refused." She cut slightly into his cheek, causing a tiny drop of blood to fall onto Baby Beel's face.

...

No. This can't be right. His new Dada and Mama are fighting, that can't be right, they are supposed to love each other! Not fight, and now Dada is hurt!

_**"Fu...Uu..."**_ Beel mumbled with a stuttering babble, his power continued to increase way past lethal levels.

"...Young Master...?" Hilda looked down to the trembling form of Baby Beel, his power is growing too much, if that were to happen now...!

**_"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ **Beel's cries echoed across the sky, as Hilda and Furuichi were sent flying back from the sheer force.

"Yo-Young Master!" She ran up to the dome of pure energy. "Wait, Young Master! You're causing problems for Dada!" She notices that the human is beginning to fall to the ground, meaning he could be close to...

She shook her head, even if he is human filth, meaningless death does not sit right with her, she has to find a way to stop this!

Furuichi has a look of disbelief again. _"Da-Dada...?"_

She tries to get closer to them, but is shot straight back with a shout of pain.

Furuichi watches with muted horror as the safety fence and other barrier's are destroyed, soon warping and breaking the electric tower as well. _"This... this is on a completely different level...!"_ He soon remembers something very important. _"Wait! What about Oga?!" _He sees his friend is on his knees and isn't moving, that could mean he's seconds closer to...!

He turns to Hilda, hoping she has an answer. "Hey! Don't you have an answer for this?! This could seriously get bad!" Her answer is immediate.

"Impossible."

"Im-what?" Furuichi said with a pale face.

"Once the Young Master is like that, it is one hundred percent impossible... that level of crying... the only one who can stop such a thing is the Great Demon Lord..." Furuichi's pale face became paler.

Before the blast could reach catastropic levels it suddenly... stops.

"Wh-What in the world...?" Hilda mutters in shock.

* * *

He had to admit.

It stung a little, it felt like one of those novelty shock pens he used to play with as a little kid.

But it's nothing he couldn't handle, he's a man! He looked down to Beel and slowly sat down next to the crying child. He sat in the electic field for a bit longer, letting Beel cool off a bit more. He slowly raised his hand and patted Beel's head softly, making his crying stop immediately.

"Don't cry so much... especially for a man like you, Beelbo. If you cry, you will be made fun of... so try not to cry, okay?" Beel looked up to him in amazed awe yet again, Oga patted his head one more time and stood up, also lifting Baby Beel into his arms.

"He... he stopped that massive fit just like that..." She began to have her own thoughts about this human, too deep in thought to notice the weakened electic tower.

"Hey, let's go home now, Beelbo! My family probably itching to see their new son!" Oga said with a large grin.

He was about to walk until he heard the loud metal groaning and soon large snap of steel beams.

Oh yeah... that thing...

"YOUNG MASTER!" Hilda yells out is horror, she can't let him be injured or worse! She would fail her duty as a wet nurse and fail her Lord!

Oga watched the incredibly large chunk of metal fall toward him, he felt a smile creep up on his face. This would be a good workout.

He held Beel in one arm and quickly stomped his feet into the ground, creating large indents around his feet.

"RAAAAHHHH!" He shot his other hand forward and_ caught _the falling electric tower.

It bent horribly, his fingers dug into the metal like clay, the ground underneath him cracked and cratered, but he stood firm, holding the massive electric tower with one arm.

"Whoa... this thing's pretty heavy." Oga felt his arm bend a bit from the strain and a bit of sweat rolled down his face, but nothing else really. He felt the familiar energy begin to fuel his body even further.

He soon saw the familiar **Contract Seal **appear on his hand.

A large toothy grin spread on his face. "Hey Beelbo! Let's show this thing who's boss! Yeah?" He channeled the demonic energy to his palm and let loose a larger amount, so large that it was able to lift the giant hunk of metal and suspend it in the air like a feather, before slowly being destroyed in the process.

"HAAAAHHHH!" He gathered a bit more into his palm and created a miniature Zebul Emblem, charging it with a single heavy punch and soon creating a powerful explosion, sending the rest of the tower into the sky.

_"T-The tower is gone...? What is this? No... what is that man! Just what is he?!" _She didn't know if she was imagining it or not, but she was sure she saw the Royal Seal appear in the air...

"Ha! Ha! Did you see that Beelbo?! That is what your Papa can do!" Oga laughed proudly as he stared at the baby in his arms, smiling more when he heard his son giggle.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm so aweso-" He's cut off when a piece of steel that broke off before it could be completely destroyed, fell back to earth and hit Oga right on the head, slamming his body straight to the ground and knocking him out.

"O-Oga...? Are you okay?" Furuichi asked unsurely. He looked to where the tower used to be. "U-Um... Hilda-san... what was that?" She looked at her Young Master poking Oga's body with a stick before looking back to Furuinchi.

"That... that was the power of the Young Master." She said simply. She didn't need to explain to this simpleton.

"Oh! So when Oga went and grabbed the tower with his hand and... held it in the air, that was the Baby Demon Lord's power?" Furuichi asked.

"...No." Hilda said softly, a small frown appeared on her face when she remembered that display of brute strength.

"W-What?! You're telling me that Oga lifted that giant ass thing with only one hand?!" He was even more shocked than before, he knew his friend was strong, he remembers watching some of the fights that Oga got into, but this... it's unnatural, inhuman, at the status of a monster in strength...

Or a demons...

She only gave a small nod and slowly walked to the crater that Oga and Beel rested in, she picked up Baby Beel and turned to Furuichi. "Human Filth... pick him up, we're leaving..." She said strictly, leaving no room for arguments.

_"I must send a message to The Lord about this sudden change..."_ She turned to look at Oga's face, noticing the small smile that stayed when he was holding the Young Master.

"..." He seems happy about the Young Master, which is strange because he wanted to get rid of him... could it be... that perhaps he wanted to... make her annoyed enough to chase him around? Was he doing this on purpose? If so, why?

She didn't dwell on these thoughts any longer, her Young Master needed to be fed soon. She gave one last glance at Oga and quickly turned around, not understanding why this human interested her so much.

* * *

Oga opens his eyes and sees that he's in a blackened area, his footsteps echo with each step he takes.

He looks around and hears something behind him, he looks back slowly and waits. It doesn't seem like there is anything there so he turns around.

Only to be face-to-face with his demonic twin.

_"...You know that won't work again, right...?"_ He asked in a bored tone.

**_"Heh, heh, heh... it was worth a shot."_ **The dark figure is revealed to be the form that Oga took two years ago, the form that changed him when he was drowning in sorrow and anger, the form he took when he stupidly decided to make that damn contract.

...Then this ugly ass thing shows up. The demon's heavily wrapped in glowing chains. He made sure to suspend it in the air slightly, he didn't want to take any chances. Also holding it in place are large slow spinning Zebul Emblems.

_"You should stop struggling, I always strengthen the bonds on those Emblems every week... I am surprised though, you released a lot of power with that attempt, so much that it caught me by surprise." _Oga lifted his hand and slammed the demon against the nonexistent wall. It only continued to smile that bloody smile.

**_"Heh, heh, heh... it will not matter, I just have to wait again for another chance to break out and that _will_ happen again, I have all the time in the world to wait, while you continue to deteriorate every passing second from suppressing my power..." _**He looked to the numerous Zebul Emblems that surrounded him.

**_"It is quite ingenious... for a human that is. You managed to create Zebul Emblems that can siphon even my power, forcing it to move at a snails pace..."_** His demented smirk went down a bit, but returned as quickly as it went.

**_"It does not matter anymore, you are only delaying the inevitable, human. Just give up now and in return, I will stop this endless torment on your body and mind..." _**Oga frowns and raises his hand again, creating more chains and emblems to surround the demon.

_"Yeah... not gonna happen, I already made that mistake once... and I won't do that again. Besides... I know I'm not going to last much longer, those two years were such a pain in the ass..." _Oga said, he suddenly started coughing and felt blood build up in his mouth.

_"...I even shaved off a few extra years to make those damn Zebul Emblems and you're_ still_ breaking them... it won't matter, as soon as I kill Satan... I'll kill you next..." _Oga gave one last glare and turned around, walking away from the darkness that surrounded them._ "Don't try and talk to me again, you damn _Horse_... know your place."_ Oga disappears with a flash of light, leaving the demon in the dark void.

The demon watched him go, with that damn bloody grin still etched on its face. He decided to also quote the certain anime that his container spoke of_. _**_"Our roles will reverse soon _King_... and you will become the pathetic pawn that I'll crush under my foot..._**_" _It won't matter soon, all he has to do is wait...

And he has all the time in the world to do so.

* * *

Oga wakes up with a sore head, he groans slightly in discomfort. "Damn demon..." He mutters to himself. He soon sits up and feels something on his head that's damp... it soon plopped into his lap, he quickly opens his eyes and sees... a wet cloth?

"Impressive... you recover quite fast for a human..." Hilda said from the corner of his... would it be their room now? She looked around slightly, taking in every detail hidden within. "Hmm... I would have expected a much filthier room, for such a filthy human... but you surprised me yet again." She said with a dull tone.

Hey! His room wasn't that dirty... ok it was_ really _dirty the last time Hilda was here, but he changed! He understood that a man must have a clean room! No matter how much of a pain it was to clean...

"You've been asleep for half a day, I was getting tired of waiting." She said with the same bored tone.

"Aren't you the impatient one... anyway, did you...?" He gestured to the wet cloth in his hand. Her eyes look away from his and she pretends to focus on Baby Beel in her arms.

"..." She doesn't answer him.

"Well?" Oga asks curiously.

"...You... you seemed like you were in some discomfort, and I learned from past experiences you do such a thing to help ease the person or person's that are affected." She said with a sharp tone.

He could be imagining things... but are Hilda's cheeks red? Is she getting a cold or something? She coughs into her hand slightly.

"Besides the time we wasted talking about such trivial things... you are not surprised? You won't even question why I am on your room? Or anything else in that manner?" She asked with a slightly raised brow. Oga puts his hands to the back of his head and rests them there, he slowly leans his back to the wall and relaxes.

"Why would I question anything? I'm the Demon King's parent, right? If you're here, that means that you're suggesting we have to raise the little brat together, right?" He said calmly, he almost smirked at the shocked expression on her face, thank you previously gained knowledge!

"Dada!" Beel yells happily, he brought his arms forward and started to babble words to Oga.

"Yeah, yeah I'll carry you..." Oga gets up and gently grabs Beel from Hilda's arms. "Hey Beelbo! How about I show you a new game I just bought! It's also 2 player, so get prepared for the time of your life Beel!"

"Da!" Beel only nodded his head and gave a happy shout of joy.

Hilda only continued to stare at the human before her with an unreadable expression. She slowly gets up, moving next the wall and picking up a book that peaked her interest from Oga's shelf.

She soon sat herself down, close enough to protect her Young Master in case of an emergency, and just far enough so she wouldn't interrupt their game.

"Oh! Nice job, Beelbo!" Oga said proudly.

"Ah!" Baby Beel said with burning determination in his eyes.

...

Interesting human indeed...

* * *

"H-Hey..." The random delinquent said to his buddies. "That's Kata's Middle School Demon... The Rampaging Ogre, Oga..." He said with a shaky voice.

"Not only is he known for that title... he's also the one that caused the infamous **"****Ishiyama Massacre" **a while back..." He whispered back to his friend.

"Oh yeah! That was like two years ago, righ-" Two hands rest on each of their shoulders.

"What are you two talking about?" Oga said with a deathly calm voice.

"W-Well, we were just-" He's hit in the face with Baby Beel's signature rattle. Oga quickly turns the rattle the other way and slams it into the other thugs gut.

"Shut up, you are not worth listening too..." He walks away slowly, making every other delinquent back up to the walls in fear. "...and what if you woke Baby Beel, huh?" He said. His jacket moved slightly, revealing the sleeping baby hidden within, he really needed to get him some clothes soon.

Sometime later, Oga is making his way back to the roof. Soon beginning his inner monologue again.

_"So... yeah, you already know my name is Oga Tatsumi, and if you haven't guessed by now, I already... kinda lived through all of this... don't ask me how I went back in time, because I have no idea. But anyway, stuff happened and I'm taking care of the __"Great" Demon Lord's son again. You already know I am anything but a normal high school student... so what else do you want?" _Oga soon reached his friend that's sitting on the roof.

_"Oh! I could talk about my idiot friend, Furuichi again. Who, if you looked closely, could see that he's not only a major idiot... BUT A FUCKING MORON AS WELL!"_ Oga slowly sat next to Furuichi, he turned to him and gave a small wave.

"Yo!" Oga said with a grin.

Furuichi felt a sweat drop. "Yo-You're thinking of rude things aren't you? Also! Why did you bring_ it_?! Why'd you bring the Demon King?!" Instead of an answer, he felt a very hard thwack on the head, courtesy of Baby Beel's rattle.

"First of all, don't call Beel an "It" if you do that again, I'll knock your teeth out, understood?" Furuichi quickly nodded, he could barely hear or see straight right now, he didn't want to get hit again.

"So... why did you bring him to school?" He made sure never to say "It" again. Oga frowned slightly and gave a tired sigh.

"Well... things are a bit complicated at home right now..." Oga said with a slightly nervous tone.

"Huh?" What could give Oga such a scared look?

"Well..."

(Flashback Start.)

_"I told you! That's not how you do it!" _Oga yelled with a hushed tone, he blocked Hilda from leaving his room, he didn't want a repeat of that disaster to happen like before.

_"Why? I was told that this is how things are done in this country..."_ Hilda said with an almost cold tone.

_"You...! Can't you just... never mind! Just play along and just... stay behind me for now." _He quickly grabs her hand and drags her downstairs. Before entering the main area of the home he turns back to Hilda.

_"Can you stay quiet for a bit...?"_ He turns to Baby Beel._ "You too Beelbo, just for a couple of minutes, alright?" _Hilda was about to lash out at him for touching her... but she didn't really mind it... she felt... neutral to him. Unlike his other disgusting friend...

_"Hey everyone!"_ He calls out to his family, making them stop in whatever they were doing. Misaki stopped watching T.V, Oga's mother stopped cooking dinner and Oga's father stopped drinking his secret beer, which Mrs. Oga snatched away.

Oga rubbed the back of his head and gave a small grin, hoping it would mask the complete nervousness hidden beneath it._ "I uhh... I have something to tell you guys..." _Oga silently moves to the side and Hilda finished walking down the stairs, with the babbling Baby Beel in her arms.

_"...Sigh... her name is Hildegarde, she's... a bit rough around the edges, but I'm counting on you guys to take care of her and... our baby..."_ He said with a voice that seemed like he didn't care.

But, it was completely ruined by his face slowly heating up in embarrassment, but besides that, they could only focus on one word that stood out from the rest.

_**"B-BABY?!"**_ They all thought at once, Mr. Oga quickly got up to his feet and slammed his hands on the table, his fist shook with jealous anger.

_"Tatsumi you bastard... doing such things to a beauty like her... YOU EVEN WENT AS FAR AS BABY MAKING?! AND YOU DON'T EVEN TELL US YOU HAVE A WIFE AND CHILD?! DAMN YOU, TATSUMI!" _Oga felt his cheeks burn an even brighter red color, he didn't know why it was happening, either...

_"No, dammit! That's not how it is-"_ He's interrupted when his mom and sister look at Baby Beel more closely.

_"Now that you mention it, he does look exactly like Oga when he was a baby! He even has your eyes!" _Misaki said with amazement, she's also laughing slightly at Oga's cutely flushed face.

_"Oh! Let me see, let me see!" _Mrs. Oga asked, she carefully grabbed Beel and lifted him close to her face.

Oga smiled softly, at the scene... his family was back together... and he was sure he would keep them safe, no matter what.

Even if it cost him his own li-

_"Oi, Tatsumi." _Mr. Oga said calmly. Oga turned to his father and he's almost didn't believe the serious expression on his face. _"You... you really care for those two... don't you?" _He asked.

Oga crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a bit embarrassed to talk about such things again. _"O-Of course I do, Tou-san... if you want to know why, it's because I wanted to keep them safe and considering the... incident 2 years ago, I wanted to wait until everything died down before they could come back..." _He said with a half-truth.

Mr. Oga nodded silently. _"Spoken like a true man..." _He noticed that the women were finished talking._ "Tatsumi, go and spend some more time with your... wife, I'll go and tell them what you just told me." _Oga nodded and went to go sit in the living room. He closes his eyes and just starts thinking about everything that happened. He feels another body sit next to him, followed by playfully hard pinching.

_"Ow! Ow! Dammit! Stop Aniki!"_ He growled out with an annoyed tone. Misaki only gave him a cheeky smile and gave him one hard tug on his cheek before letting go.

_"So, Tatsumi... care to share the juicy details about how you two met?"_ She said with a wide almost... lecherous grin, again he felt his face heat up a bit, when he thought of Hilda in more... _suggestive_ poses.

_"W-Well... it's not like it was anything super romantic or anyt-" _He suddenly stops when he has a coughing fit, his one hand goes up to his face to catch the blood that leaks out of his mouth while the other grabs onto the arm chair, almost crushing it in the process.

_"Tatsumi!"_ Any slight hope that she gained was shattered when she saw her little bro like this, she thought that_ it _finally died down... she shook her head slightly and went into her back pocket, bringing out a couple pills from a small bag she carried, just in-case this were to happen again.

_"Tatsumi... take these."_ She asked, his coughing finally died down and he looked at her with a heavy glare.

_"What the hell did I tell you about those? I. Don't. Need. Them." _He said with a pained voice. Her eyes softened at Oga's weakened form, she brought her hand out and squeezed his arm.

_"Please, Tatsumi... I-I don't like seeing you like this..." _She said with an almost quivering voice. He looked at her and looked to the pills in her hand, he growled slightly and relented.

_"Tch! You guys always make those stupid faces to make me take this shit..." _He grumbled, he quickly snatched the pills from her hand and swallowed them without looking at her relieved face.

_"...How long has this been happening, Tatsumi?"_ Misaki asks with worry present in her voice.

_"Stop worrying! You're even worse than Furuichi! It just started acting up and it doesn't nearly hurt as much as before." _He said with a scowl on his face._ "Also... could you not tell Tou-san and Kaa-san? I really don't need their stupid "Mother Hen Modes" to activate. Just... keep this between us... please?"_ He put his hand in her own and gave it a small squeeze. She gave a small sigh, only her brother can be so stubborn.

_"Alright... but you owe me, alright dumb-ass?"_ She said with a small, slightly forced smile, she tried not to remember how much worse it was before...

_"Thanks..." _He said with a sigh of relief. She soon playfully punched his arm again, and soon bombarded him with very embarrassing questions, causing Oga to blush again, and for her to laugh at his red face.

Not known to them, one other person was listening in on their conversation. Hilda's eyes narrowed in suspicion, it's not like she was trying to listen, it's just due to her ears being much sharper than a normal humans, that she picked up on it.

_"So... Oga has some sort of illness he wants to keep secret? But why?"_ She frowned when she heard about this, she would have to question him about this later...

She looks back to Oga's mother who is setting the table. She turns to Hilda and Baby Beel in her arms and smiles to her._ "So, Hildegarde-san..."_

Hilda smiles back to the nice woman._ "Please, call me Hilda..."_

* * *

_"So... what do you think of the family?"_ Oga asked out of curiosity.

_"They are... nice? Though your father is a bit... strange..." _She said truthfully.

_"Hmph, yeah... you're going to have to deal with that alot when you live with this family."_ Oga said with a slight chuckle, unknown to him, a small smile appeared on her face as well, but it went away though when she brings up the next problem.

_"Oga... what's this I hear about an illness you have?"_ Oga tenses slightly, he curses himself, he forgot that she has lot better hearing and other things that a demon has, like that hidden eye of hers...

_"It's... it's nothing that concerns you..."_ She frowns at this, almost getting angry that he said such a thing.

_"Doesn't concern me? If this illness can effect the Young Master in some way, then of course it matters!" _She yells, Oga harshly slams his fist to the wall, creating a heavy dent, which caused her to flinch slightly.

_"I told you it doesn't matter! If you care so much, then just ask my family if you're so damn curious!"_ He said with a snarl, he felt slight tugging and looked down to Baby Beel, who had tears in his eyes.

_"D-Da?" _Beel said, Oga took a calming breath and went down to pick him up.

_"No, no, I'm not mad at her... I'm just annoyed is all..." _He said softly.

Hilda silently watched Oga interact with the Young Master, it was clear that he wanted to drop the subject immediately, so she decided to tell him the other important information that needed to be said.

_"A word of warning, Oga."_ She said darkly._ "If you are to go farther than 15 meters from the Young Master, be prepared for the instant death level crying..."_ Though she remembers him shaking off his cries before, so she doesn't know how much it would take to hurt him.

_"Hmph... yeah... I'll keep that in mind..." _He said giving Beel a large goofy face (appearing demonic to others) to make him laugh, ending the night in a happier tone.

(Flashback End.)

"So it's like that." Oga said after finishing his tale. Furuichi lifted his hand dramatically.

"Just wait a moment..." Furuichi said, his face gained a slight blush as he asked the next question. "So does that mean you are sleeping in the same bed as Hilda-san?!" Oga punched him in the face immediately. A pervert till the end, this one...

"Dumbass..." He heard a loud child-like squeal in surprise and turned to see three delinquents holding Baby Beel.

Damn! How could he be so careless?!

"Yo, Oga-kun... we heard the good news that you became a papa..." The long-haired one raised a knife. "That's no good at all... you really should watch your kid more closely in a school like this..." Oga gave a death glare at the long-haired punk. Beel has tears in his eyes, not from the knife, but because he's reaching the 15 meter mark.

"Beelbo!" He yelled out, causing the scared baby to look at him. "Trust me! I promise I won't leave you! Just hold on a little longer!" Beel slowly nods his head and tries his hardest to keep the tears from falling. Heh... just like how a man should act.

He turns his attention to the long-haired gutter trash.

This, this...**_ human_**... dares to even think he can hold Beelbo hostage?! He felt a bit of **_It's_ **demonic energy slip though his control, fueling his body with the toxic energy, but he didn't care right now, he needs to make these pieces of human filth... **_suffer_**.

"M-M-Maybe we should give the baby back to Oga, guys...?" He said, he felt his entire body shaking in fear, what the hell is this?! It feels like he could pass out at any second!

"It's a trick! Don't fall for it guys! He won't attack us if we have his baby with us!" The long-haired one yelled to his friends. He could feel the absolute fury coming off of Oga, all directed at him. He felt like something very bad was going to happen in the near future.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun! Let us join as well." Wait... those voices! That can't be!

"Woah! It's **_Ishima's Two Headed Dragon! The Sanada Brothers'!_**" The two psychotic green-haired brothers grinned with their tongues sticking out crazily.

"You tryin' to one up me?!" A gruff voice suddenly said.

"Oh! _**Killer Machine Abe!**_" The heavily scarred giant of a man stares at Oga, clearly strong enough... or stupid enough to not be affected by his killing intent, he's guessing the latter.

"Don't try and forget about me." Another smooth voice said.

"What?! Even! _**Good Night Shimokawa****?!**_" The saluting boy stared at Oga, waiting for his chance to attack.

"What the hell?! Why are all the 2nd Year Leader's here?!" This was already bad enough with The Rampaging Ogre, but it's going to become a blood bath if this gets out of hand!

The three delinquents try to sneak away from the area but a firm hand grabs the long-haired punks shoulder, he shakily looks back to a demonic face.

**"Super Burying Punch!" **He punched him into the ground and further, sending him to the next couple of floors. He felt like using his old "special" move on the worthless human. He turned to the two other pieces of trash.

**"Oga Kick!" **He kicked one straight into the sky, who knows if he's gonna land soon... oh, wait, there he comes... he's falling pretty fast... oh, well. He turned to the third piece of trash, he reared his fist back, and finally the classic!

**"Oga Punch!"** He slams his fist into the last delinquent's stomach, sending him flying and slamming into the wall, creating spider web cracks around his body. He's was already knocked out from the force of that punch.

He slowly walked to Beel, who was watching the one-sided battle with stars in his eyes. "Next time, Beel... stay where I can see you, alright?" He got a swift nod from Beel. "Good, now let's go home..."

"Don't forget about us, Og-" Before the brute and smooth talker can finish talking, he punches both of them in the gut, enough to immediately knock Abe and Shimokawa out cold.

"Shut up trash, you insects aren't worth my time..." He said in a severely bored tone.

"It seems you forgot about us, Oga!" The Sanada Brother's yelled. They both charge, one flies toward him with the butterfly knife, while the other revves up his chainsaw and runs from behind.

"Let's cut that stupid mouth of yours, Oga!" The younger Sanada brother yells with a murderous gleam. He gets closer to Oga and slams his knife into Oga's face.

"W-What?!" Oga caught the piece of sharp metal between his teeth, and grabbed the metal chainsaw with his bare hand, crushing it in the process.

"I thought I told you little shits..." Oga raised both his fists, the two brothers were rooted to the ground in fear. "...You aren't worth my time!" He slammed both idiot brothers into the ground. Oga took a calming breath, pushing his complete control to suppress that stupid demon. He looked down into his hand, and flipped around the shiny piece of metal, before pocketing it. "I'm keeping the knife..." He said to no one in particular.

"Let's go, Beelbo." He slowly walks out of the school, leaving a shocked Furuichi behind to witness the destruction that was left in his quake.

"Hmph..." High above the school, stands Hilda, who just watched the entire fight with a bit of approval.

She nodded slightly to herself. Good, it seems that the Young Master's powers are developing rather well.

...And it seems that Oga has recovered from yesterday as well. She shook her head slightly, why is she thinking of that now?

With that last lingering thought, she quickly leaves the area. Back to her... home.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Thank you random "Guest" for the Ishiyama Massacre name. It helped save a lot of time to think up an awesome name for Oga's destruction. **

**Well I hope to see you guys and girls in the next chapter, I will try to get it sooner, but... you know... anyway, Read, Review and Enjoy! And as always, have a good day, bye!**

**Oops... forgot to add this little part, now it's time to ask a serious question. Should I add Kunieda, making this a love triangle relationship for Oga? If you want such a thing to happen, just ask in the review section and I'll update accordingly.**


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

"Normal Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**Disclaimer: To the "Guest" who ask****ed me a couple of questions about Oga being a complete moron to everything and being oblivious to Kunieda... I'll just say one thing, Oga isn't _as_ stupid as before, he's still an idiot, but he won't be as dense as a bag of rocks, so he's a bit better than before.**

**Also to your second question about Furuichi and Lamia... their interactions with each other are quite funny and the moments when Furuichi gets caught in the worst situations with Lamia are also pretty amusing too, but Furuichi's perverted nature is kinda annoying at times... most of the time, at least in my opinion, so their relationship is kinda... meh to me. I don't hate Furuichi, but as I stated before, his perverted nature gets kinda annoying at times...**

**I'm just going to hint this because I feel like it, there will be other girls who start developing feelings for Oga, but don't worry, I'm not making this into a harem fanfic for Oga, the relationships will be mostly one-sided and only in there for more comic relief.**

**Another thing to answer, is about Oga's relationship between Hilda and Kunieda. I don't know whether to change it back to only Oga and Hilda, or having a love triangle for the three of them. If the love triangle happens because of the number of votes I get, I am sorry in advance to the loyal fans of only Oga and Hilda, it's fine if you don't want to read this story anymore because of that. This will remain unchanged for now. I just put Kunieda's name there until the time comes for the finished vote. **

**As soon as Kunieda comes into the mix from the manga, that's when I will stop counting votes and tell you guys about the outcome.**

**I guess a plus in all of this, is that all my chapters will always be ten thousand plus words each, so that's good, right? I guess that's why it takes so long for these to come out, laziness also plays a big factor, I guess...  
**

**Anyway, I hope this answers your questions and I hope you see this message for you, thank you for your time and remember to Review, Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Destruction.

...

Everything he once cared about was gone again.

_"No..."_ Oga whispered in horror._ "Goddammit, not again..." _He watched as the broken city appeared before him yet again, he felt droplets fall onto his head, when finally decided to look up, he was not greeted by rain.

Like his many sleepless nights in the past, countless amounts of blood greeted his still form. He watched will dead eyes as his friends and family slowly rose out of the bloody sea, each and everyone of them blaiming him for their death.

**_"Why didn't you save us...?"_ **All their voices said at the same time, he roughly shut his eyes, he's seen this damn dream so many times, some nights he can stop the despair and guilt from getting to him.

This wasn't one of those nights.

**_"Why are you so weak...?"_ **He watched as his family appeared, all looking at him with hatred and malice as a reminder of his failure, he glared right back.

_"..." _He felt his fists tightened with anger.

**_"You let us die..." _**He watched as a corpse shambled towards him, he noted with grim recognition that it was Kunieda, soon followed by his other dead friends. His expression wavered for a second before he still continued strong.

_"...Tch!" _He growled out.

**_"Why...?"_ **He watched as... as Hilda soon joined his friends and family, the large and bloody wound on her stomach continued to seep dark blood. Despite all these injures, they all continued to curse him for his weakness and failure to save them.

Her dead eyes looked into Oga's, they had a staring contest for a whole ten seconds, before Oga looked away. This seemed to signal to the other to continue cursing him, making him know that he failed and he couldn't do anything, it just continues to repeat, on and on...

_"Shut the fuck up! None of this is real!"_ He screamed in defiance, even so, his already fucked-up head could only take so much. He felt his body slowly start to sink into the bloody sea before him. Darkness was once again slowly surrounding his sight, noise was beginning to dull. He was feeling so tired...

So very tired...

Suddenly the voices of his friends and family stopped, soon being replaced by a deep and sinister voice he was all to familiar with.

**_"Yes..." _**The malicious voice said, his tone oozing with psychotic glee.** _"Suffer, regret, despair! Feel their hatred toward you, how you couldn't save their worthless lives, how you FAILED to do anything to stop it!"_** The demon slowly began to rise from the blood, a demonic claw was raised and aimed at Oga's prone form, his razor sharp teeth curled into a sickening grin.

**_"Finally your body will be MINE!"_** He shot his hand forward, ready to finally be free from this accursed prison. When his claw was within reach, an explosion of demonic energy caused the surrounding area to shake, just from a simple swing of his arm, he nearly caused a natural disaster, destroying the already broken area. A seismic boom was created when he finished his swing, when the dust cleared his glowing red-eyes widened in shock at what was before him.

_"Gotcha fucker..."_ Oga stared back with a knowing smirk, his own arm was outstretched as well, the muscles in his arm are bulging and shaking from holding back the demon's incredible strength. The demon tried to attack him with his other arm, but chains suddenly latched onto his arm, preventing any chance for attack. Oga soon quickly tightened his grip onto the demon's arm, holding it in a vice-like grip, preventing any chance for him to escape.

**_"No..."_** He hissed venomously, his insane glee is quickly turned to rage and hatred. He felt pain as Oga tightened his grip even more onto his arm, so much so that it caused him to be brought down to his knees.

_"Good... a pawn should always kneel before their king..."_ Oga said coolly, but behind his calm voice is white-hot hatred. His grip tightens to the point of nearly snapping his arm, causing the demon to grit his teeth in pain, he could already fell the chains and Zebul Emblems surrounding his body.

_"You dare try to oppose your king...?_" A burst of pure power shot from his form, blanketing the area in his suffocating aura.

_"You think a shitty little illusion is going to break me? News flash dumb ass! _You can't break what's already broken..._ besides..."_ Chains shot out of the ground and began to drag the demon back into the void.

_"I'M THE RAMPAGING OGRE!"_ He punched the demon across the face, blood and broken teeth shot out of his shattered mouth, with a snap of his fingers more chains shot out and latched onto the weakening demon. _"I'M THE DEMON OF ISHIYAMA!"_ His foot shot out and slammed into the demon's gut, making him cough out blood. _"I'M THE CHILD-REARING BADASS!"_ He raised his hand, his Contract Seal began to burn as bright as the sun.

**_"I'M TATSUMI-FUCKING-OGA!"_** He reared his arm back, ready to release the energy that can destroy a city.

_"...And I'm your worst fucking nightmare..."_ With a bloodthirsty grin he shot his arm forward.

_**"ZEBUL BLAST!"**_ His fist unleashed a beam of pure demonic energy, it's sheer power creates heavy cracks of light in the blackened void, it's blast radius is easily four times his size, and this is one of his weaker moves. He could hear the demon cry out in pain and outrage, before slowly silencing into nothingness, the chains and Zebul Emblems slowly sank into the darkness, which finally granted his tired body much needed peace and quiet.

The bloody rain slowly transformed and dissolved into... Red-Sakura Petals? He raised his hand and and allowed one to drift onto his palm, he looked on as it settled before withering away into dust.

That's new.

Oga silently watched as the darkened sky cleared, revealing the shining sun and clear blue sky, it caused the petals to appear as if they glowed as they slowly fell to the earth from the gentle breeze, it felt... peaceful.

But he knows it's only temporary, it always is.

Oga closed his eyes and basked in the warm heat of the sun, listening to the calm sounds of multiple petals gliding across the breeze. With a deep inhale, soon followed by an equally deep exhale, he opened his eyes and smiled softly to himself.

_"Well that was annoying."_ With that final statement, he finally felt himself waking up from this heavy ordeal.

* * *

Oga slowly blinked his eyes when the sun shined into them. With a loud yawn that popped his jaw, he finally felt refreshed enough to get out of bed. As he was getting up, he heard small snores beside him and he looked over to see the familiar green-hair nestled in the blankets next to him, that's the only thing covering his naked butt.

Which reminded him... he looked to the corner of his room and saw the pink shopping bag that he got from buying some baby clothes for Baby Beel, he didn't care if Beelbo didn't like wearing clothes he was going to wear those whether he liked it or not!

Oga also really didn't want to get pooped on, peed on, and worst of all, he really didn't want to get a babies one-eyed snake jabbed into his face again, he shuddered in disgust when he thought about it.

He looked down to Baby Beel and as if he sensed he was being watched, he slowly opened those big, innocent eyes and as soon as they landed on Oga, he happily squealed and raised his pudgy arms and reached for Oga.

Oga smiled warmly as he picked up Beelbo and brought him into a tender father-son hug, a really manly hug of course.

He slowly released Baby Beel who gurgled happily as he sat in his fathers lap. "Beelbo..." The small baby tilted his head up to look at Oga.

"Now Beelbo, I know you don't like wearing clothes..." A look of distain appeared on the newborn's face, which he would never admit, was quite adorable. "...But if you don't wear clothes, you will never be a true man." With that said, a look of doubt appeared on his face, he was clearly debating in that tiny little mind of his.

"What's it gonna be Beelbo...?" Oga watched as the young demon king tilted his head down, slightly shadowing his face, after a minute or two, slowly, with a sudden sharp tilt of his head, he looked right back into Oga's eyes, burning determination fueled the embers that were his eyes, he raised his small hand and clenched it into a strong fist (as strong as a baby can anyway).

"Da!" He said proudly, Oga only continued to grin as he picked up the baby and brought him to the bag of clothes.

"Heh, that's what I wanted to hear..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hilda was slowly walking back to Oga's room, would it actually be their room? Anyway, she decided to return since it became much to quiet for her comfort. She almost hesitated when she reached the door, her hand hovering just centimeters away from the handle. Why was she acting like this?! Especially because of a human of all things?! She's a proud and powerful demon wet nurse! Handpicked by the Demon Lord Himself to take care of his child! She's-

...Yet again shocked by the actions of a human.

She watches silently as Oga Tatsumi is_ dressing _the Young Master in clothes! She couldn't even get him in a diaper before he rips it off! Even his own father couldn't get him to wear clothes! She felt jealousy and resentment because of what he could do, but behind that there was a hint of respect for the human.

The Young Master and Oga Tatsumi... she never knew that they would already create such a special bond with one another.

Oga seemed to finally notice her presence and he turned to greet her with a small grin. "Yo, Hilda! Morning... so what do you think?" She looked down to the Young Master with calculative eyes.

The Young Master happily seemed to be wearing a simple black shirt with what appears to be a flaming red skull that's wearing strange triangular glasses. She feels like she's seen that logo from somewhere, but where? Anyway, she notices that he's also wearing light-blue cargo shorts, white socks, and bright red shoes. All in all not bad, the colors blend nicely together, (I don't know fashion, so quote me if I'm wrong with the colors, tell me better choices if you could) and the Young Master seems to like the shirt he is wearing.

"It... looks very good on you, Young Master." She said, completely ignoring Oga, if this was in the past he would have been pissed off by her dismissal, but he could hear in her tone that she approves of what he got for Beelbo. After a moment she looked back to Oga and gave him an eyeful as well.

"Get dressed, you're going to be late to that filthy school." With that said, she left the room as quick as she came. Huh... she didn't call him, "gutter-trash" or, "sewer-rat" or, "human-filth" not even something as simple as, "fool"...

...What the hell is going on with her?

He shook his head, questions for later, for now he looked down to Baby Beel and picked him up to put him on his back, he soon felt the familiar death-grip that Baby Beel had whenever he decided to latch onto him. He looked back to Beelbo, "You good?" Beel gurgled and nodded happily.

He knew that Baby Beel was at his safest on his back for a number of reasons. One: Baby Beel has an enormous amount of demonic energy, it's gonna take something at the level of him to hurt or kill Beelbo, and he's gonna make sure nothing will ever touch him, he doubted that even a knife would even scratch him, it would probably just bounce harmlessly off his skin, it would take something like that magic spear that Hilda got stabbed by a while back to hurt him. Two: (The cooler reason) Oga will _never_ show his back to his enemy, not again, he will face his challenges head-on, never backing down, until they die.

Or he dies.

With grim determination still clear in his mind, he got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He first went to the sink to splash some water in his face, before drying himself off. He then cupped a bit more water before turning to Beelbo.

"Close your eyes." Beel did so, and he splashed a bit of water as well onto the babies face, the simple things matter too.

As he dried Beelbo and his hands he looked to the Contract Seal and noticed that it had already spread heavily across his entire arm, if he took his shirt off, he wouldn't be surprised if it spread all the way up to his shoulder. He looked back to Baby Beel who was looking at his tattoo with stars in his eyes, he smiled softly before that smile became a frown.

"Hey Beelbo, could you wait outside the bathroom? A man doesn't watch another man that's taking a piss." Oga said offhandedly.

"Da!" Beelbo said, he nodded seriously without hesitation. He grabbed the baby demon and put him on the ground, he watched with amusement as Baby Beel tried to walk out with a serious aura, but that was ruined as his legs wobbled and he fell onto his hands and knees, after a pause, he quickly left the bathroom without looking at Oga. He almost snickered when he saw this, this must be Baby Beel's first time feeling his pride being cut down...

Oga's smile once again went away, replaced by an angry frown. He silently removed his shirt and he found himself frowning even more at what he saw. Scars littered his body, large and dark slash marks were racked across his chest, five lines in a row in some places, heavy burns that discolored his skin, a rather large one ran across his shoulder and down to his stomach. His skin still felt a bit tight in some places when he moved. But the most eye catching thing wasn't the scars, but was the large and intricate Zebul Emblem that rested onto his chest, directly over his heart. He looked down to his Contract Seal, and channeled some energy into his palm, the familiar energy soon focused into each of his fingers, transforming into glowing dots of energy on his fingertips. He soon hovered them over the Zebul Emblem on his chest and after a second, it became a three-dimensional image that connected with his glowing fingers.

"Tch..." He felt sweat roll down his brow as the tainted energy of that demon was once again forced back into the void, he slowly twisted his hand, the Zebul Emblem turned slowly with his hand before settling and returning into a tattoo on his chest. With that last surprise attack on the demon, it thankfully gave him some peace and quiet, for how long, he doesn't know. That seal (which he is very damn proud of, he feels that even Saotome-sensei would be impressed by his handy work, not that he could show him...) acted like a timer that he had to constantly reset so none of that energy leaked out, he would have a lot of people asking questions if they caught any whiff of that energy.

Time that he doesn't have to explain anything, all he need to do is kill Satan, kill that damn demon in his body, and finally... finally...

...

What next...?

He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes dulled for a moment and his appearance was replaced by that demon, he saw that it continued to grin that bloody grin as his glowing red-eyes stared right back into Oga's. He grit his teeth in anger, and in his blind rage he almost punched the mirror. But before his fist connected, which would have destroyed the entire wall, a soft but stern knock shook him from his moment of weakness. He quickly dressed and opened the bathroom door. Hilda was standing there with a neutral expression on her face, she was holding Baby Beel who had a weird expression on his face.

"Are you done yet fool? The Young Master needs to go." Ah, there's the familiar insult. He noticed that Beel was squirming in her arms, huh, he was in the bathroom longer than he thought.

"Oh, sorry I guess..." He said slowly, she didn't answer, but he noticed that she was frowning slightly as she was staring at his chest. He would have said something perverted to tease her or something, but he noticed that in his hurry he forgot to button the top part of his shirt, revealing some of his larger scars and a bit of the Zebul Emblem on his chest. He panicked a bit and made to shove past her, but her hand quickly shot out and latched onto his arm. He would have been panicking even more at that moment, but he noticed that her attention was drawn to the Zebul Emblem on his hand, or well, on his arm.

Her eyes were wide with wonder as she slowly trailed her delicate hands across his rough arm, for some reason he could feel his heart beating faster as she continued to examine the Contract Seal. They both didn't even seem to notice that they were leaning closer together, the only reason that they were broken from this spell was when they felt Baby Beel holding onto the both of them and shaking them, a really annoyed expression was on his face as he looked at them, then to the bathroom. With that done, Hilda quickly let go of his arm as if she would be burned if she held on any longer and practically ran into the bathroom.

Oga stood there with a really confused expression on his own face, he felt his cheeks were burning slightly because when Beelbo was pulling on the both of them, he was pulling against Hilda's dress, and since the dress was a bit more stretchy in the front... he saw... something awesome, that would have usually killed him on the spot by a furious Hilda, and would have caused Furuichi to curse him and attempt to attack him as he cried...

...What the hell is going on?

* * *

Hilda had her back against the door, while Baby Beel was looking at her curiously on the toilet, she would have been proud of her Young Master for being able to use a toilet at such a young age, but her attention was still focused on what happened just moments ago. Her hand was currently resting on her breast, her heart was still beating quite heavily from that little moment between them. The only reason she grabbed the human was because of the Contract Seal that was on his hand, it had already spread so much! She would have believed it to be impossible for someone to grow so quickly in power, if she didn't see and feel it herself, that level of power...

She... didn't know why she went and grabbed him, maybe it was because of her surprise of his sudden growth in power, maybe it was because of the scars she saw on his chest and the smaller ones on his arm, maybe it was so that she could feel his strong musc-

She shook her head quickly, she felt her ears burning and she couldn't fight the blush that spread across her face, where did that come from?! Why did she focus on something like that, why did she focus on something as unimportant as the scars on his muscular che-

_"Stop it, idiot!" _She hissed to herself, her entire face seemed to glow red in embarrassment and shame, why was she so flustered by a damn human?! She... she needed to research this more, she was no stranger to the opposite sex and what comes from any interaction with them if things became more heated, she has read enough adult novels to understand this, but... what was causing this, she... she couldn't be...

"Ah!" Her thoughts were quickly stopped when she saw her Young Master signaling that he was done with the toilet. She silently grabbed him and cleaned him with practiced ease, she should be focusing on her important job, but her mind was still plagued by what happened before. What could this mean...

...What the hell is going on?

* * *

After that slightly hectic morning was finished, Oga was currently sitting at the inner-steps to his front door, slowly tying on his shoes as he was getting ready for school. His mind was still a bit muddled by that weird interaction he had with Hilda, this never happened before, and he never felt this flustered by anyone, let alone someone like Hilda...

"Oi, are you listening...?" He looked back at Hilda, there was a slightly awkward vibe between them, but it seems that Hilda's professional nature was cutting through that tension, for now at least, her duty as a nurse always seemed to be first.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening, gotta feed him five times a day, right?" He said with a bored tone. She nodded slightly as she brought out the bag containing Beelbo's milk powder.

"Right, there's enough formula here for three meals, don't forget it." She said strictly.

"Ke, did you milk your tits or something?" He said teasingly, but not with as much venom as before. He quickly braised himself... huh, this is usually about the time that she would have imbedded a high heel into his skull, not that she would be able to now. After waiting a couple of more seconds, he turned to look back to her and he couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in confusion.

She was tensing slightly as her grip on Baby Beel's bag was causing her hand to shake from the amount of pressure she is putting in her palm. Her other hand seemed to be hovering over her breasts and... were her cheeks going red?

After she noticed that he was staring at her, she coughed slightly into her hand and seemed to ignore what just happened moments ago. "...Since you're going back to that school, this amount should be enough for half the day, you should feel lucky, a commoner such as you will be handling milk power only for royal use..." It sounded like an insult, but it seemed half-hearted at best, which again, was really strange of her. He nodded silently, and went to grab the bag from her hand, before he let go she spoke up.

"More importantly, should I go with you?" She asked after a moments thought. Oga paused for a bit, he silently took the bag from her and began walking to the front door.

"Do what you want, but I'm not waiting for you, I'm late enough as it is." After a moment of thought, Hilda decided that she would stay at hi-_their_ home, she trusted him enough to take care of the Young Master. Besides, she needed to research this problem more, maybe she should ask his mother or sister for advise...

Before Oga left the house he looked back to Hilda, and their eyes met for a bit, she saw the emotions flash again, but it seemed to settle on happiness and... sadness as well. He turned away and gave a back-handed wave.

"I'll see you later." With that said, he left the house leaving her in the comfortable silence of a warm home.

She looked down and she didn't even notice that she raised her hand as well to wave him goodbye, she was feeling... something in her chest, it didn't feel bad, it felt like she was... content.

She needs to get this problem figured out, and soon.

* * *

"So... you good, Oga?" He asked his slightly singed friend, Oga didn't even seem to notice that Beelbo shocked him as soon as he opened the door for the school roof, from what Oga had told him, Baby Beel seemed to think it was a good idea to shock him whenever he was hungry instead of just asking him for some milk, which put Oga in his current position.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine Furuichi, why ya asking?" Oga was sitting on the ground currently cooling and shaking a bottle of milk formula, Baby Beel was also sitting on his lap, anxiously waiting for Oga to finish shaking his bottle of milk, slight strands of lighting were discharging off of his body as he waited impatiently. Oga stopped shaking and placed the bottle against his cheek, after a bit he nodded to himself and gave it to Beelbo, who squealed happily as he grabbed the bottle. He spit out his yellow pacifier and began greedily drinking the milk, he was already strong enough to hold onto the bottle himself so Oga turned his attention back to his perverted friend.

_"Geez, if this was anyone else besides Oga, they would be dead on the spot..." _If this wasn't what the definition of a "Monster" was, hell, he didn't know what is. That image was promptly destroyed by the baby drinking milk as Oga was smiled slightly as he helped feed him. He looked down to Baby Beel and felt his incredulous feelings grow as he watched the baby finish drinking his milk before giving a loud burp. With that done, Oga grabbed Beelbo and carried him over to the railing, standing next to Furuichi, he noticed that Oga's eyes seemed to glaze over as he was watching the large city.

_"...That's right, this kid's gonna become the Demon Lord who will destroy the human world..."_ He thought to himself. "What did Hilda say anyway? About what you needed to do?" He asked.

Oga turned his attention back to his friend, "She just told me to try my best when I have to raise Beelbo, and however he turns out will be because of how much Beelbo learned from me."

"Huh... could it mean, depending how you raise him, the fate of the entirety of mankind... rests on _your_ shoulders?" Furuichi said with surprising seriousness, he really didn't mean that, it was mostly as a joke. But Oga looked back at Furuichi and he honestly felt... scared at the expression he saw on his friends face, it looked... dull, tired, and more importantly painful... he was about to ask his friend if anything was wrong in concern, but to his relief, a playful expression soon found itself onto Oga's face and he began to laugh, which prompted Furuichi to laugh as well.

"Heh, yeah right, he, he, he..." He laughed as he patted Oga on the back, what he began to notice was deeper voice that joined them in their laughter, and a larger hand patting Oga's lower back.

"WHO THE-!" Furuichi yelled out in surprise, Oga strangely was quiet as he looked at the huge old guy with an unreadable expression on his face. Furuichi found himself really disgusted at what the guy was wearing, or lack thereof, seriously?! Who wears a tank top and _pink_ boxer shorts?!

"Aha, ha! It's me!" The old guy yelled out as if they should know him, or well one of them does.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Furuichi yelled out again, he felt a light smack against the back of his head, and saw that Oga's hand was raised.

"Stop yelling Idiot-ichi..." He looked back to the old guy. "Hey old man, I guess you survived floating down the river, huh?" With that, the old guy gave a wink as he pointed to himself, a sparkle appeared next to his face.

"Of course! It is I, Dimensional Transfer Demon, Alaindelon!" He said, loudly.

"W-Wait! That's to guy you said split in two?!" Alaindelon nodded furiously to himself, he closed his eyes in thought as he answered again with that boisterous tone.

"Fu... you caught my attention as I wandered by, so I came to see how things were progressing..." He looked down to Oga's bandaged arm, he noticed a bit of the Contract Seal peaking from the white cloth, _"Quite an amazing process... he has already grown so much with the Young Master..."_ He wouldn't be surprised if the Royal Crest has spread to his upper arm, maybe his shoulder...

"You see... I did not just choose you randomly, the Young Master will become the next Demon Lord, and he will only be attracted to strong people..." With that Oga nodded silently, "He will also only be attracted to a pure evil and a cruel nature, an arrogant human who thinks nothing of their fellow man, that kind of bastard is the best for him..." Oga smirked softly as he again nodded to those attributes.

Furuichi would have said that perfectly described Oga, but his friend seemed to have... mellowed out since back then, he remembers it clearly, two years ago, he was just as destructive and evil as Alaindelon described, but then one day... he just stopped.

He still found that concerning to this day.

"Yes... while I was floating down that river, slowly losing consciousness... I saw you force down a large amount of people, making them kneel and you to laugh insanely at their defeated forms, and I thought, "Yes, if it is with that man, I can leave the Young Master in his capable hands." After that my energy was all used up and I went to sleep." Furuichi's brain felt like it was going to explode, and he felt it throb painfully as he watched Oga not really react to the information given.

"So... you are saying that if there was a stronger, more evil shitty bastard than me, that guy could become the new parent for Beelbo?" Oga asked out of the blue. This surprised Furuichi and Alaindelon quite heavily, both for similar and yet, different reasons. Furuichi found it strange because of why he would ask that, he saw how much Oga got along with Baby Beel, even if he denied it quite a lot. Alaindelon found it concerning because of how much the Contract Seal had progressed on his arm, meaning that they had a great level of trust for each other.

"I-Is that really so bad? Being the Young Master's parent? It's quite an honor to be chosen by any demon, especially one from the royal family..." He trailed off.

"...So?" Oga asked.

He felt a bit of sweat roll down his cheek as he considered his answer, no one has ever asked such a ridiculous question. "Well... if that kind of human exists... then that's how it would be..." When he finished talking, he noticed that Oga suddenly became quiet, before a chill suddenly went through the air, it caused shivers to be sent down both Furuichi and Alaindelon's spines. The look that Oga gave reminded him of one of the very few times when the current Demon Lord got angry or got serious over something, and frankly it terrified him.

"Heh... well that's too bad, because there will_ never_ be someone like that... if there is though..." He remembered Fuji, the one man who came close to beating him. Oga raised his arm, and loosened the bandages covering his arm, when he clenched his hand, the Contract Seal became a three-dimensional image on the back of his hand, the rest of the tattoo shined brightly across his arm.

**"I'll kill him where he stands..."** A feeling of absolute dread and authority seemed to radiate from Oga's form. Furuichi and Alaindelon both took a step back from Oga when they felt his power, Alaindelon felt the need to kneel before him, but he didn't understand why, he needs to inform Lord Beelzebub and Hilda of this new discovery. Beelbo had that look of childish awe on his face and felt his admiration grow even more for his Dada.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Ishiyama High, a couple of thugs were talking between themselves.

"Hey, you hear?" He asked.

"What?"

"That damn demon, Oga. They say that he took out all the second year leaders combined yesterday." The other boy had a look of fear and surprise on his face.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, an insta-kill they say, that's why there was all that damage to the school."

"No surprise there, I mean he is "The Rampaging Ogre" and "The Demon of Ishiyama" he doesn't have those titles for nothing..."

"Heh, that means all the third years will have to move against him, won't they?" He asked, he felt one of his friends shaking his shoulder and he turned to see him shaking in fear.

"O-Oi..." He pointed slightly to the large group walking past them.

"I-It's the third year Kanzaki! The one who is considered the closest to hold all of Ishiyama! Why is he in the first/second year school building?!"

"It's obvious isn't it? He came to stop the Rampaging Ogre and to bring the hammer down on him!" He heard one of his friends shushing him loudly.

"Shh...! Are you an idiot?! They'll hear us!" They all cowered in fear when Takeshi Shiroyama looked at them, the giant of a human being stared at the thugs neutrally before turning back to his leader.

"Is it alright, Kanzaki-san?" He looked at his subordinate, his entire demeanor showed that he was bored.

"Huh? There's no helping it I guess, they only have it in this building, the Yougurcchi. Sometimes I want to drink healthy things." Shiroyama shook his head slightly.

"No, that's not what I meant, apparently a first year trash named Oga is really strong, whispers of people doubting "Who the strongest in the school" really is, that's been going around the school lately." He heard some others in the group whispering stupid things, so he decided to ignore them, he nodded to himself, "As I thought, we should handle this as soon as-" He stopped when Kanzaki interrupted him.

"Shiroyama..." He tossed his yogurt drink into the air, which distracted Shiroyama by its harmless nature. As a reward for his failure, a heel-kick was dropped on his face, blood and yogurt drink cascaded down his face as he fell to the floor.

"Shiroyama-san!" A thug from the group yelled out in concern.

"You... think I'm going to lose to some first year brat?" He asked coldly, before the situation could get even worse, a calming presence seemed to enter the area.

"That's right Shiro-chan... oh, you're all soaked." He bent down slightly to give the downed Shiroyama a cloth. "There is no way Kanzaki-kun will lose, and first of all, no one would even dare challenge him in the first place..." He said calmly.

"N-Natsume..." He quickly grabbed the cloth to stop his bleeding nose.

"Y-Yeah! Shiroyama-san! There isn't an idiot in this school who doesn't know Kanzaki-san's terror!" A thug said.

"Yeah, yeah! It's just a rookie with a winning streak..." With that said, Kanzaki's anger seemed to boil again and multiple tick marks appeared on his face, he looked to the two idiots and gave them a cold glare.

"You two... I want to fight, out front. Now." Two delinquents were sent to the local hospital that day, broken bones and cuts were present all across their bodies from being thrown out of a three-story window. With that done, Kanzaki's anger seemed to simmer down, and he began to walk away.

"Lets go..." He said quietly.

"Ah, he did it again." Shintarō Natsumi said with a slight laugh. "...To make enemies with Kanzaki-kun, is to make enemies with most of the third years. He can't be that much of an idiot, if he understand he won't do anything." He began walking before turning back to the still shocked Shiroyama.

"It'd be best for you, if you went to buy another Yougurcchi." With that said, he began walking back to their base of operations. He actually felt a bit of pity for this Oga, he's felt like he's heard that name from somewhere, but where? After thinking about it, he shrugged his shoulders, he'll figure it out later. He shook his head in amusement, if Oga did decide to confront Kanzaki-kun that would be an eyeful, wouldn't it?

* * *

When Kanzaki's group finally settled down in their chosen room, the sliding door suddenly opened. Which caused all of the people in the room to jump in surprise, what came next though was even worse.

"Yo! Is Kanzaki-kun here?" Oga asked nonchalantly.

"O-Oga?!"

"That's him?!"

"Seriously?! He's here?!" All the delinquents in the room whispered to each other, Natsumi and Shiroyama were still too shocked by the stupidity that is Oga (at least in their perspective.)

"...That's me, what of it?" Kanzaki asked seriously.

(Just moments before...)

"Oi! Wait Oga! Aren't you even listening?!" Furuichi was still ignored, as they continued walking. "This is the third year building! We seriously can't be here!" He said as he cautiously eyed some of the third year students that were scattered around the hall, all of them were glaring at the two younger students.

"I told you already Furuichi, I'm not going to fight him... I just wanna talk." He felt sadness and regret run through him when he remembered one of his good friends, he would prevent his and all his other friends deaths, no matter what.

"But-" He couldn't stop his friend, because he suddenly opened the door to where Kanzaki was residing.

(Present Time...)

"Yo! Is Kanzaki-kun here?" The only reason he came here again was to knock some sense into him, he's still a jerk, but when he did this it seemed to mellow him out from his worse personality.

A sudden boot that slammed against a table silenced the whispers in the room.

"That's Kanzaki-_san_, first year shit..." He said menacingly.

"Heh, he actually has a kid with him..." Natsumi said with a chuckle. He noticed a random delinquent with a large Afro walk up to the first year student, trying to intimidate young Oga it seemed.

"Hah...? Are you an idiot? You're an idiot, you have to be, why are you being so carefree in a situation like this...?" Instead of instilling fear like the delinquent though he would, Baby Beel decided he found something interesting with his face and began to touch his mustache and angular chin. It caused his anger to boil over every passing second.

"Ah!" Oga nodded slightly, and he returned Baby Beel onto his back.

"He said we have no business with small fries, _get lost_." Oga said in a good natured way, this caused the delinquent's rage to reach a turning point and he raised his arm to attack Oga.

"Fine with me! Come o-" He was stopped by the sudden voice.

"Wait!" Shiroyama yelled out, he began walking toward Oga. His incredible height easily dwarfed the first year student. "I'll be his opponent..." He looked down at Oga.

"You're Oga, huh... what is your business with Kanzaki-san...?"

"..." Oga began to panic slightly,_ "Shit! What the hell do I say? I can't say I'm giving him Beelbo, that won't make sense, and I can't say I came here to beat some sense into him, that would just sound weird!"_ Furuichi saw his silence as something really bad that's about to happen, so he decided to step in.

"Um... look, there's been a misunderstanding..." Furuichi said as he wrapped his arm around Oga's neck. "We actually came here to serve under Kanzaki-san, this guy can't control what he says sometimes..." Surprisingly Oga was still being quiet.

"Yo-You want to serve under Kanzaki-san?" Shiroyama said with a disbelieving tone.

"Ah, that's right, Shiroyama-san!" Oga said suddenly, Furuichi didn't know that Oga could speak with such an unassertive tone. _"Oga obliterates this school every day... he's a demon in human skin. If possible, I'd prefer he didn't get picked up by anyone... no one would have a chance if they had him on their side..." _Furuichi thought to himself. Meanwhile, the other delinquents in the room began talking between themselves.

"W-What should we do guys?"

"Having him with us would give a massive power boost..."

"But can we trust him...?" The delinquents suddenly stopped talking when they heard quiet laughter from Kanzaki.

"Ku, ku... quite interesting..." He rested his fist against his cheek and gave an amused smirk at the situation.

"Heh, we welcome strong guys with open arms." He said after a moment.

"Kanzaki-san!" Shiroyama said in a shocked tone, "W-Wait! Please! Putting such faith in these two is-" The amused smirk quickly disappears and he clenches his hand, the yogurt drink is crushed in his annoyance.

"Then show me proof, Shiroyama..." He said neutrally. "Prove to me that you are stronger... I don't need people who will lose to you..." With that said, Shiroyama turned back to Oga and cracked his knuckles.

"Heh, so... if I beat you, I'll earn a bit of trust, right?" Oga said with a confidant smirk.

"...What are you scheming? People don't suddenly want to get close to Kanzaki-san, especially a first year like you..." He raised his hand menacingly. "I don't know how many I've crushed with these hands, sending their broken bodies to the ground..." He looked to Oga, "You too wi-" Oga lashed out with what thinks is the amount of power he used to knock him out.

He watched as Shiroyama's eyes rolled into his skull and he began to fall. Heh, guess he was right, he turned back to Kanzaki to-

A giant fist suddenly lashed out and struck him across the face, he felt himself being thrown back by the sudden strength, not that it really hurt him, _"What the hell?!"_ He quickly stopped himself and brought his fists up, his attention brought right back to the giant third year student. Shiroyama seemed to be on the brink of going unconscious, but he was still standing strong, what the hell? This didn't happen before...

"H-Heh, you think I haven't heard about you, "Demon of Ishiyama"? I know about that incident two years ago, how you alone destroyed_ all_ first, second, and third year students, leaders included." He looked down to his fist, he clenched it into a strong fist. "I... didn't know why, but that day, I felt I needed to train harder than ever, that day proved how powerful you are, and I will become stronger to better serve Kanzaki-san, that's why I will crush you!" He attempted to attack Oga again, but he was suddenly stopped by the raised hand of his leader.

"Enough, Shiroyama..." He walked toward Oga, "Impressive, very impressive. That alone, shows you are worthy enough to join. Welcome to Class 3A." With that said, Shiroyama strength seemed to leave him, and he fell to his knees.

"W-Wait, I can keep going..." Kanzaki gave him an unreadable look. "I... I haven't lost..." Kanzaki suddenly lashed out and kicked him to the ground.

"Shiroyama... I still have some use for you, don't push your luck..." He turned to Oga to continue to welcome him, but a large hand grabbed his leg.

"P-Please wait, Kanzaki-san! That man is dangerous! Please believe me! Everything I've done has always been for you...!" Kanzaki's face seemed to darken, he slowly looked to Shiroyama.

"Can you stand...?" He asked suddenly.

"O-Of course.." With a bit of effort, the giant third year got up and stood tensely in-front of his leader.

"Good, good, you got up..." He slowly pointed to the window, "...then_ jump_ out that window..." He said, a cold chill ran up Shiroyama as he stood there in shock.

"Alright everyone, clap!" After a bit of hesitation, the rest of the thugs began clapping. "...that's how it is, everyone's giving their consent for you, _fake-second_ Shiroyama-kun... their cheering for your loyalty..." He sneered.

Furuichi was giving a look of pity to Shiroyama, while Oga had his bangs shadowing his face as he stood their silently.

"Oh? I guess the most you can do is stand? Walking is a too much, huh?" Kanzaki said tauntingly, he walked toward Oga and then looked to the green-haired baby, he silently patted Baby Beel on the head. "Oga, for your first job, throw this trash out the window." He said, pointing to the third year giant.

"Hmph, still the same huh..." Oga said quietly.

"Hmm?" Kanzaki said curiously. Oga looked back to Kanzaki and gave him a smile.

"Have a nice flight!" His fist suddenly lashed out and struck Kanzaki across the face, sending him flying into the large window and shattering it, soon causing him to fall toward the ground. Kanzaki was sent to the local hospital that day with broken bones, cuts and bruises, and a dislocated jaw.

"Heh, idiot..." He looked to Shiroyama. "That's some loyalty you got there... don't throw it away, always trust your gut, no matter what." Oga said to the surprised Shiroyama. Oga silently walked out of the room with Furuichi behind him, stunned silence still stretched across the room, no one seemed to move besides Shiroyama, who looked down to his hand, he gave it a strong clench before looking back to the broken window, then to the open door.

_"Oga Tatsumi... how much of a monster are you...?"_ That thought seemed to run through everyone's minds that evening.

* * *

"Dabu!" Beel continued to babble happily, stars still continued to shine, this caused Oga to smile slightly, "Yeah Beelbo! You see how awesome I was, right?" Baby Beel nodded furiously and he felt the babies small hand tapping his back, he almost snorted in amusement, he was congratulating him with what he thinks is a manly pat on the back.

"Well, schools about over now, let's go Oga..." He nodded, and was about to take a step before his eyes widened, and his body became rigid.

"H-Hey, Furuichi? Could you hold Beelbo for a sec? I need to take a shit..." He gritted out, Furuichi blinked at the sudden request, but he complied by grabbing Beelbo and waiting for Oga to return, who practically ran to find a bathroom. Baby Beel watched, concerned for his Dada, not even noticing that Oga has went farther than the 15 meter limit.

As soon as Oga reached the bathroom, he stumbled into a stall and began puking blood into the toilet, sweat rolled down his brow as he felt the demons attempt to take over his body again,_ "Just woke up, huh fucker...?"_ Oga concentrated a bit of Beelbo's electrical energy in his palm and struck the Zebul Emblem tattooed on his chest, this allowed the pain to numb and gave him the push to get past the pain and force the demon back to the void.

"Damn, he's getting stronger..." He stayed at the toilet for a bit, watching the blood-soaked water swirl down and disappear into the depths of the toilet. After resting his weakened body for a bit, he slowly got back up and went to the sink, he swished a bit of water in his mouth and spat out any remaining blood in his mouth. When he looked up the face of that damn demon looked back.

**"It's only a matter of time... you are already this weak... just a bit longer and your body will be mine, and I will _kill_ everything you love."** Oga punched the mirror, shattering it and creating a distorted image of himself and the demon, half of their faces joined together, Oga's cold frown, and the demon's insane grin conjoined with one another. With an echoing laugh, the demon disappeared from the mirror, leaving Oga in silence, the only sounds heard was the droplets of blood dripping from his cut-up hand and his own tense breathing.

After a shaky exhale, he was able to calm down enough to leave the bathroom. He greeted Furuichi, who gave him a strange look for a bit, his eyes wandered to his slightly bandaged hand, before he shook it off and they left the school.

He still has time, all he has to do is save everyone, that's all that matters.

After leaving the school area, they began their walk to their homes, they walked in a comfortable silence and after a bit, they soon parted ways when Oga reached his home.

"I'm home!" He unlocked the door, and he finally felt his tension leave his body, he was back in his warm home, everyone's alive, everyone's safe, and Hil-

...Hilda is wearing an apron... seemingly cooking dinner...

"Eh...?" He tilted his head at what she was wearing, it shouldn't be a surprise, since he ate her cooking before, but... it was still causing his brain to be put to a sudden halt.

"Welcome home, Young Master." Again, it was weird, she definitely directed it at Baby Beel, but it sounds like it was said to him as well. He silently grabbed Beel and handed the young demon lord to her so she could feed him. She directed her gaze to him, and he thought he saw a look of approval from her eyes.

"Have you completely fed the Young Master?" Oga nodded slightly and returned the bag with the empty supplies to her.

"Yeah, he drank every last drop." He tried to bring his hand back, but he felt his hand being grabbed again, and he saw that Hilda was eyeing the bloody bandages covering his hand.

"What happened?" He wasn't sure since this is Hilda we're talking about, but he's pretty sure he heard concern in her voice when she saw his injury, since it happened just a couple of minutes ago, it hasn't healed completely.

"Ah, I just cut it on some glass, nothing that bad." He said, quickly dismissing his injury, she just seemed to frown even more at his answer and began to drag him somewhere.

"H-Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" She didn't respond and silently continued to drag him to what he now saw was their room. After reaching their rooms' bathroom, she gently placed Beelbo onto Oga's bed, and then she turned to him as they walked to the bathroom.

"Sit." She said simply, Oga frowned slightly before he sat on the toilet and waited for her to do whatever she was doing. Hilda silently grabbed some rubbing alcohol and a clean cloth for what he guessed was for his wound. "Give me your hand." He again silently brought his hand up and let her dress his wound.

She worked expertly and quickly, he heard her muttering some words, but he didn't quite catch them. He winced slightly when she applied the alcohol to his hand and she paused for a moment, before doing it more gently. After that was done, she wrapped up the area and threw away the old bandages.

"Due to your rather strong connection with the Young Master, your injures will naturally heal at a much faster rate than a normal humans, even surpassing some demons. But we will still need to re-dress this wound at least once more, so after dinner we will do this again." She said expertly.

"...Thanks, Hilda..." She smirked ever so softly before she smacked him across the head.

"Ow! Damn it woman! What the hell was that for?!" He growled, he could see she was still amused by what she did and wasn't angry at what he said.

"That was for that perverted comment this morning." She said smugly as she began walking out.

"You-!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around, he pinned her arms against the wall, she looked at him with a bit of surprise, before a challenging look appeared on her face.

"What will you do now...?" She asked calmly, but she couldn't help but notice her heart was again beating faster, and the small room seemed to be getting hotter. Oga as well was feeling the same, he felt his heart beating faster and how their bodies seemed to be getting closer together, he raised his hand slowly, and hesitated a moment before brushing his hand against her yellow bangs.

"Oh, am I interrupting something...?" A heavily amused voice said, their spell was broken again and a cheekily grinning Misaki stood in the doorway. "Oh, don't mind me, continue! It looked like it was getting quite steamy~!" With that said, Oga and Hilda's faces blushed a deep red.

"A-Aniki, this isn't what it looks like!" He denied quickly, frankly he didn't even know what _that_ was, he felt strange... but it didn't feel bad, it felt... nice. He looked to Hilda and as soon as their eyes connected, they looked away from each other and blushed again.

"Suuurrreee, it isn't... anyway I came here to tell you that dinner is ready in five minutes." She walked out before pausing at the edge of the doorway, a smug grin still present on her face. "You know... you two might have_ just_ enough time for a quickie..." She dodged the toilet paper roll that was tossed at her. "Just saying!" She said as her laughing voice trailed off in the distance.

They stayed in what felt like a even more awkward vibe between them.

"We-/Let's-" They said at the same time, they quickly stopped talking, this is ridiculous!

"Um... let's go eat dinner... I guess." Oga said after a moment, he awkwardly shuffled out the door and waited for her. Hilda nodded silently and grabbed Baby Beel, they soon walked in silence.

"So... who cooked dinner?" She seemed to hesitate a bit before she answered.

"I... was told that it was what a wife was to do when their husband returns. Your mother and sister were kind enough to help me with making dinner." She said, her voice seemed to shrink ever so slightly as she reached the end of her sentence, he raised his eyebrow before answering truthfully.

"Well... then I guess I'm in for a treat." He said with a genuine grin on his face. She seemed surprised at him and searched his face for any lies, when she couldn't detect anything a warm feeling spread across her chest as she smiled a bit.

"Hmph..." They walked silently to the dining room. Oga smiled and felt the negatives from today wash away.

Everything seemed to be going the same, a bit of a hiccup in some places, but it's going fine, he just hoping nothing serious is going to change... hope that didn't jinx it...

He's going to save everyone, his friends, his family, Beelbo.

And Hilda.

No matter what.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello everyone! Don't kill me! Sorry for not updating the next chapter sooner, but finals for college are coming up and I need to study! So squeezing this chapter was only for you guys, cause I love ya guys too much!**

**A bit of bad news but don't expect any new chapters anytime soon... I'm not going on hiatus, but I'm kinda burnt out, I seriously wanted to die when I finally finished writing this chapter (not really, but seriously it was such a pain to write this.) For now though, I want to relax a bit and read other really good fanfics in the meantime, maybe think up new ones on this break I'm gonna have. **

**On a plus side though, my father is one-hundred percent cancer free! I have no idea how that is possible, but I'm not going to doubt it! It was possibly the happiest I have been since we got that news, I would have felt terrible if my dad had to go through chemotherapy. Hopefully he comes back cancer free every time he goes to the doctors for a check up.**

**Anyway, thanks for your time and remember to have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Words Of Wisdom

"Normal Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

**Disclaimer: Alright here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! Sorry for being gone for so long, I had to get my shit together because of my many problems with life in general and stuff I don't want to talk about, it's fine for now, so I shouldn't be gone for almost year-long periods. Anyway, I'm glad to be back! (Again... sorry.) Yeah... I have no excuses for leaving for so long, but I will update faster now. Anyway, remember to read, review, and enjoy.**

**Also, before I begin, please keep your pitchforks at bay, I'm going to be posting an RWBY crossover story soon, and no, I'm not gonna reveal what it's crossing over with, it's a secret for now. Don't worry, I won't update that story nearly as much as these, mainly because I want to wait until RWBY actually finishes, and also because I want to finish these two stories first.**

**So yeah, that's pretty much what I wanted to say. On to the next chapter!**

* * *

"Wake up." Oga's pretty sure he heard a voice speaking, but he chose to ignore it. He's again, is pretty sure he heard someone sighing, but he chose to ignore it as well.

Oga felt insistent poking on his cheek as he slowly began waking up from his sleep. He quickly swatted the hand away as he pulled the blanket over his head and turned away from the annoyance.

Finally, he could get back to sle-

The blanket was suddenly ripped away from him, or more precisely, the blanket was slashed to pieces, exposing him to the cold, morning air that no one enjoys the feeling of. That feeling soon became minimal though, as sharp agony suddenly erupted on his face as the feeling of being slapped woke him up. He shot his eyes open as he rushed out of bed, looking for the victim who dared to attack him. His eyes soon landed onto the demon maid, he raised an accusatory finger and pointed it at her.

"Damn it woman! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled at her, feeling his former anger and annoyance with Hilda grow as he glared at her.

She looked at him coldly, but soon gave another tired sigh as she began to speak, "Fool, I did _try_ to wake you normally, however _you_ being the lazy bum as usual, I had to take more drastic measures to wake you." He stared her down, but soon gave a sigh of his own. She was right, well except for the multiple insults... but if this were in the past, she would have threatened him with castration by now.

"Alright, alright I get it... so, what's with the sudden wake up call?" He asked as he looked at her. He noticed that she had already dressed in her usual maid outfit, but it seems that she didn't have time to tie her hair in a bun. He... couldn't help but stare at her, how her hair cascaded down her shoulders, shining brightly as the sun reflected off of its golden sheen. He couldn't quite explain it, but she looked really-

"Oi, are you even listening?" He was snapped out of his slight trance as he looked back at her face, noticing the slight reddening of her face, does she not feel good in the morning or something?

"Ah, no sorry. I got... distracted by something..." He couldn't help but mutter the last part of it, but Hilda probably heard it anyway. Her face heated up slightly again, but she quickly coughed into her hand and shut her emotions off. He knew that face, it either had to do with Beelbo, or if Furuichi was in the area.

"I can see that..." She gave another cough into her hand, "Due to the rather... strange dinner we had last night, I forgot to mention something important to you about the Young Master." She soon glided across the air, and landed on the windows edge.

"Ak-Baba!" She yelled out, which caused her demon mount to raise up from its lowered position. Soon he saw his silver-haired has clinging with dear life on Ak-Baba's back. He also noticed that Furuichi was completely soaked, and it wasn't raining outside.

...Wait, if memory serves his right, wasn't it _supposed_ to be raining today? And besides that, wasn't Beelbo doing that stupid yearly-

"O-Oga! What the hell is happening?! Why is Beelbo pissing like a fire hose?!" He screamed as Beelbo was sitting on the back of Ak-Baba and relieving himself into the street.

Huh, turns out he was right, in both ways.

Hilda quickly brandished her sword, silencing Furuichi almost immediately, a quick eep escaped his mouth before he shut it completely.

"As I was saying, the Young Master will relieve himself every year around this time. Even in the demon world we wait for this season, usually a whole town would be swallowed, and after the Young Master is finished, grand fertile soil would encompass the area, allowing a great rebirth to commence." She gave a cold glare to Furuichi.

"You should feel honored, trash. It is blessed urine, you should be feeling cleaner already, but I don't think even _that_ could completely wash the filth that is _you_." She said coldy. Even by his standards, that was actually a bit harsh. He was going to tell Hilda to lay off a bit from Furuichi, but he noticed that Furuichi was openly staring, or at least trying to stare up her skirt, a large blush and lecherous smile stretched across his face as he looked, almost seeing something that would make his day.

Hilda's eye narrowed and she prepared her sword, having her demonic energy slowly begin to bleed out of her blade, she was ready to skewer this... thing that's worse than garbage.

As Oga watched, he felt... something burn inside him when he saw that, and he didn't like it.

Not. At. All.

He quickly walked toward the window, which surprised Hilda as she moved out of the way after seeing Oga's expression. He reached out to grab Furuichi, who really didn't notice him until he felt himself being grabbed and lifted upwards.

"Have a nice flight, Creep-ichi!" He pumped demonic energy into his arm and lobbed him clear across the sky. He heard his idiot friend screaming incoherently.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" He screamed out as he flew away. Oga gritted his teeth and turned back to the room, already knowing that Alaindelon had appeared and was staring out the window with a look of longing on his face. He felt a demented grin spread across his face as he's feeling a little extra sadistic today.

"Oi, Alaindelon." He said, which caused the large man to look at Oga. "Why don't you introduce yourself to Furuichi's family? You know, _spend time_ with them, get to _know_ them. What do you think?" He had a look of pure elation as as he walked up and gave Oga him large bear hug.

"That sounds like an amazing idea, Oga-dono! I can't wait! Oh, what should I wear? What should I say?" Oga immediately put his hand up to stop Alaindelon's one-sided conversation.

"No, it's fine what you're wearing, be yourself. Don't try to act like someone you aren't." He saw that Alaindelon was nodding furiously as he began teleporting away. "Oh, almost forgot. When you greet his parents and sister, make sure to say that Furuichi has been taking _good_ care you, and that you hope that you can be a happy part of his _family_." With that, the large trans-dimensional demon began to disappear.

"Thank you Oga-dono! I will be sure to heed your advice! Farewell!" He jumped out the window, soon opening his chest to teleport away.

"TRANSFER!" His voice echoed as he disappeared into himself.

The room was filled with complete silence, Hilda continued to stare in surprise at Oga thinking quietly to herself, wondering why he reacted like that, and the more important thought is why she felt so pleased by his actions. She will be sure to ask his mother and sister again about these conflicting feelings she has... even though she doesn't want to ask them again from the amount of teasing she received before...

Her thoughts continued to race through many possibilities until Oga suddenly started snickering, soon bowing over from the sheer force of his laughter. She couldn't help but smile softly as she heard the joy-filled laughter that echoed across the room, only seeming to be enhanced by the bright sunlight that beamed into the room, giving the area a warmer atmosphere. She wouldn't admit it... but she... worried for him at times, only because of his duty to her Young Master, and if he starts slacking. (Yeah... keep telling yourself that.)

But... she would see his expression, he would smile,_ yet not smile_, laugh, _yet not laugh_. He would never get angry with her, even when she has given him plenty of time to lash out before, and yet he only nods and smiles softly to her.

She would see his perfectly constructed mask covering up his true emotions, fooling almost everyone besides her, she suspects that his family can see right through it, and possibly the silver-haired garbage as well. His eyes would look so... empty and cold. Only sparking with life ever so slightly whenever he would see his family or friend.

However, what confuses her, (and makes a warm feeling spread across her body), the most is how much life returns when he looks at her and the Young Master. He would smile, yet it would always be a sad smile, he would laugh, yet it always seemed choked and strained with...

**_Regret, sorrow, grief._**

Just to name a _few_.

But now seeing him, with such unrestrained laughter and smiling like there's no tomorrow... it brought her such happiness and joy, that she couldn't keep her calm demeanor and started giggling herself. Something that she didn't believe that she was capable of before today.

This prompted Oga to suddenly stop his laughter, quickly snapping his head back to Hilda, who was blushing slightly in embarrassment and trying to stifle the noise coming from her mouth. His eyes were wide like saucers as he stared at her in complete surprise and awe.

"You-You're laughing..." He said quietly, disbelief clear in his voice. She soon was able to stop herself and gazed neutrally at Oga, but on the inside she felt slight worry about what he said.

"Yes, what of it?" She asked, her voice carefully neutral, but not cold. He only smiled wistfully, which again only concerned her.

"Nah... nothing's wrong. It sounds... nice." She felt that familiar warm feeling spread across her chest as he said that. Her neutral expression soon went away, and she felt herself smiling once again. She closed her eye and gave a very slight sigh of relief.

"I see..." A comfortable silence soon filled the room, the only thing that could be heard was the sounds of Ak-Baba's wings flapping, and Baby Beel's occational sighs of relief as he pissed into the street below.

Oga suddenly snorted and crossed his arms, "You know, you should smile more often. Laugh, too..." She was about to refute him, but he spoke up again. "...Something like this!" He suddenly rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly bringing her to the ground, which caused a loud squeak to escape her lips, soon becoming unbearable laughter as he began tickling her form.

"S-Sto-!" She couldn't finish her word as his merciless ticking became worse. The torture continued on for a good few minutes before Oga finally decided to stop, she realized that she had somehow landed on top of his body in their tussle. But at the moment she didn't care as she felt incredibly spent from the amount of laughter that came for her lips, she didn't even know that she had enough breath for that...

She rested her head on his strong chest, not really realizing until now, how much smaller she was compared to him. She slowly raised her head up and looked to Oga, who was also staring at her with a smile. She quickly punched him in the chest, causing him to wince.

"You are not allowed to touch a woman so intimately, pervert." She spoke, almost puffing her cheeks out as she crossed her arms under her sizable bust, which Oga was having a hard time trying not to stare at.

"Aren't we husband and wife? I'm pretty sure I can do that with someone I care so much about." For some reason she wasn't really surprised at his words, but remembering what happened just moments ago, she felt a teasing grin stretch across her face.

"Oh? Is that why you reacted so strongly to your idiot friend?" She watched with heavy amusement as a large blush began to form on Oga's face, he quickly diverted his eyes from her and shrunk in on himself, trying to find anything else to focus on besides her.

She gently grabbed his face and turned it back to her, noticing that the blush has not died down in the slightest. She slowly brought her face closer to his and waited until he looked back at her. He soon, with great reluctance, looked back.

"Well...?" She asked innocently. He mumbled something incoherent, but with her enhanced hearing she could hear him clearly, but she wanted to have a bit of fun. He gave a small sigh as he rested his head back on the ground, putting one hand behind his head, and wrapping the other around her waist, bringing her back down onto his chest, which strangely, she didn't mind.

"Fine... I... didn't like the way that Furuichi was looking at you... it made me feel..."

"Jealous...?" He gave a snort.

"As if I would be jealous of that pervert. No, it made me feel... uncomfortable that he was trying to look at you like that, and especially since Furuichi's you know, _Furuichi_, it made it feel worse." He mumbled as he looked away again, she hummed in response again resting her head against his chest and relaxing, just basking in the sunlight that surrounded their forms.

After once again laying their for a bit, they heard Beelbo began spouting nonsense outside the window. Oga didn't, he really didn't, but he got up slowly, resulting in Hilda sitting on his lap and for her to share a similar expression as him.

"Let's go see what the little stinker wants, yeah?" She frowned when she heard him call the Young Master such an insulting word, but after thinking about it she realized he wasn't saying it as an insult. She slowly nodded, even if she does enjoy this... company with Oga, she is a Demon Maid Servant, first and foremost.

It is her only reason to exist after all, for the Young Master, and _only_ for the Young Master.

Yet, she doesn't understand why it causes such grief to fill her heart.

Oga, having sensed her negative thoughts, spoke up, "What's wrong?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. This only continues to confuse and anger her.

"I... am thinking about us, about our... no, the Young Master's future in all of this." She said quietly, he opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when she shook her head. "You, a normal human who was forced into this situation by me, and yet you are taking it all in stride, and then there's me, a demon who was born to just serve their master, almost similar to your situation forced into this situation, yet it was out of my control even before I was born." For some reason she felt tears brimming in her eyes from recalling those older memories.

"I have no other purpose other than to serve the Young Master, and help raise him alongside you, just so he can destroy the human world... so I can't help but ask why? Why do you still continue this charade that was created? Why choose to continue and raise the Young Master, even if it could result in your death? Why... why do you care so much about us? About... me?" She asks bitterly as she tightly gripped Oga's shirt. He gives a small sigh and wraps his arms around her form, surprising her yet again.

"I do it because you and Beelbo... you're my reason to feel so... alive..." She looked up to his face in shock. "Sure... Furuichi and my family are there for me, and I wouldn't do anything as selfish as... _you know_, but I didn't like living my life as a lie, seeing people who are so happy and carefree... it just wasn't there for me, I couldn't feel anything..." He tightened his grip on her. "But... when I saw you and Beelbo, it... I don't know, it made me feel that spark... the feeling of being alive, my reason to live..." She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, a heavy weight lifting off her shoulders as he said those words.

"You think your life was decided before you were born? I say bullshit to that." He gave her a grin, determination burning clear in his eyes. "_You_ decided to stick with me, _you_ decided to raise Beelbo with me, _you_, not some shitty person who chose it, you decided your fate in all of this."

She remembered the Demon Lords words as she left, _"Hmm, well lend him your strength. I've intended for you to be the mother, so I'm counting on you..." _Yet in this moment, she didn't feel the comforting feeling or strength that she usually felt after remembering her Lords words... she could only hear Oga's strong words instead.

"Hmph... idiot." She smiled as she said that.

"Well... lets go see what Beelbo wants, I'm sure he's pretty cranky by now." He surprised her as he lifted her up in his arms, causing her to blush, "W-What are you doing?! Put me down!" He chose to ignore her as he walked out of the window to where Beelbo was still pissing out a waterfall. He stepped onto Ak-Baba and sat down next to Baby Beel, and he soon placed Hilda back onto his lap. He felt her slap his chest again, but he only laughed as the demonic bird suddenly rose up and began flying.

"Let's go... to the ocean or something, that would solve this mess, right?" He asked, getting a slight nod from Hilda as they flew through the air. They stayed in complete silence, only hearing the relieved sigh from Baby Beel as he continued to relieve himself onto the streets below.

"You know, why was Furuichi here?" He asked. She looked back to him calmly before looking back to the clouds. "I... didn't want to disturb your sleep, and the only other person who knew of our unique situation was your disgusting friend, so I fetched him and used him to hold the Young Master as he relieved himself into the streets." He hummed in response before looking back to the clouds. She didn't even realize that she went past the 15 meter limit to fetch the idiot.

"It's nice out today." He said simply.

She smiled, feeling more alive and happier than she's ever felt before.

"Yes... it is."

* * *

Furuichi finally managed to drag his body back home, he was covered in twigs and mud and had cuts and bruises all over his body from landing in some random park, but he saw something amazing today! Even if he was probably going to get beaten down by both Oga and Hilda later, he didn't care!

He opened the door to find that his house was completely silent, the only sound that could be heard was the T.V, which he found odd, usually something would be happening around the house.

"I'm home!" Furuichi yelled out, yet silence still greeted him as he walked into his home.

"Guys? What's wro-" His voice died in his throat as he saw a familiar and disturbing giant man sitting on the couch, who was silently watching whatever was on the T.V. Alaindelon soon turned his head and a unmanly squeal escaped his lips as he he saw Furuichi, he quickly ran up and wrapped his arms around him.

"Furuichi-dono! I didn't know when you were coming home!" Furuichi's mouth was open in shock as he was twirled around in the air. He couldn't wrap his head around the situation right now.

"Oh, Furuichi... you're home..." He felt dread spread across his body as he looked to the other side of the room. A look of disgust was clear on his father's face, his mother had an unreadable expression, and his little sister was trying desperately to not laugh her head off.

"So... care to explain... this?" His mother asked.

He could only think of one thing to this horrible moment.

_"Damn you Oga..." _He silently cried to himself as he was forced to tell his sitution to him family, hopefully Alaindelon didn't cause too much damage when he was gone.

Seriously... damn you Oga...

* * *

Meanwhile, at a different location...

A lone figure finally walked out of the local store, finishing his job for the day. "Phew... glad that's over." Natsumi said as he began walking home. As he walked, his thoughts soon focused on the first-year delinquent that had utterly beat down Kanzaki.

"Geez... that Oga..." He said as he looked to the sky, strangely the area was soaked with water yet there was no rain. He mused those thoughts for a bit, but decided against it, it would be too confusing to think about right now.

_"Having beaten a Tōhōshinki... well, I guess you know what that means, right Oga...?" _He thought to himself as he continued his walk home.

* * *

It was soon the next morning, and Oga was slowly walking through the school. If you looked behind him, you would see his multiple victims that had their bodies smashed into the walls, or their heads smashed into the ceilings.

"Geez... fucking morons, you almost woke Baby Beel." He walked forward, but noticed that the human trash that held a knife against Beel that day was talking to another idiot thug. He felt a burst of anger when he remembered what that filth did, and quickly ran up and slammed his fist into the unsuspecting victim.

He soon bashed into the window and broke clean through, flying into the air, before the unforgiving mistress known as gravity brought him back to the ground with a loud thud. He huffed and glared at the broken window for a bit. "Stupid bastard..." He turned back and glared at the other idiot who was staring at him with fear, something he almost smiled at.

"What the hell do you thing you're looking at?" This caused the delinquent to snap back into focus and run away as fast as possible, he noticed that every other delinquent in the hall quickly diverted their eyes and looked down to the ground.

"Quite impressive." He heard a familiar voice say, causing him to smile at the voice. He turned around to see that Hilda and Alaindelon had appeared behind him. He noticed that she had a bag in her hand... oh, he forgot to bring Beel's milk...

"Oh Hilda, what brings you here?" He asked anyway, she gestured to the bag in her hand.

"Hmm, you forgot the Young Master's milk." She said simply, soon handing the bag to him. He nodded in thanks, but his eyes soon wandered to the idiot group of trash that decided to try and lay their hands on her. He felt a great amount of anger pulse inside of him, but decided that it wasn't worth it. He knew that Hilda can take care of this herself.

"Woah! Hot bitch found!" One idiot thug yelled out, soon followed by another.

"Amazing, quite the treasure!" He gritted his teeth and continued to glare at the idiots. He watched with barely constrained anger as they began circling her, looking at her body lecherously.

"What'd you come here for? You alone?" One piece of filth asked.

"You shouldn't come to a place as dangerous as this all alone, I could offer you... some protection if you want it?" Another asked as he prepared to touch Hilda, but as soon as he tried, the third slightly smarter thug finally noticed his presence.

"O-O-OGA?!" They all yelled as soon as they saw him, it made it worse by the death glare he was giving them, which made it a strange sight with the green-haired baby in his arms. They noticed the death glare that he was giving them, making them realize how literally screwed they are, right now.

"We-We're sorry man! We didn't know this was your woman!" They said as they bowed, he continued to glare at each of them, but his eyes soon landed on the trash that tried to put his hand on Hilda. His reward for doing such a thing, resulted in his face smashed into the ground, caused by Oga's foot slamming on-top of the delinquent's head.

"Not good enough." He said coldly. He prepared to destroy them all, but Hilda gently placed her hand on his shoulder, giving his an almost undetectable appreciative look before turning her head back to three, two if you count the unconscious idiot.

"That is not enough to appease me." The two began to scream in fear, but Hilda quickly brandished her blade, "Stay quiet!" The area was soon engulfed in dust from the loud explosion that occurred. She swiftly sheathed her sword and turned away.

"Let's go."

"Yeah..." He said with a smile, soon leaving the area with her and Alaindelon. The thought that crossed every delinquents mind that day, was the same.

_"T-That's his bride alright, no doubt about it..."_

* * *

Hmm...? A Contract Seal? What's that?" He asked, hoping that he sounded convincing enough. Hilda continued to stare out toward the world, her hand gripping the large safely fence as she began to speak.

"It's as the name says, it is a contract that a human makes with a demon, they will usually gain a cursed mark that will be engraved onto their body, or even on the inside..." She turned her head toward him and smiled softly, "That seal is of the Royal Family, think of it as an honor, you can't even count the number of human on your hand in the past thousand years who've been engraved." He nodded slightly, unraveling the bandage he had across his arm to reveal the intricate tattoo.

"...In other words, you have been accepted by the Young Master. It means you've formally created the contract." She finished her speech. He heard a slight hissing noise and turned to see that his friend was still glaring at him. Heh, serves him right for being a perverted bastard.

In response he gave him the middle finger.

"Umm... it's kinda pointless to ask now, but why does the Demon Lord even need a parent?" He asked, prompting Hilda to turn her gaze toward him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable from the sudden spotlight.

"I well, umm, I mean, you came here with orders from the Demon Lord to destroy the human world. right?" She gave a slight nod to him, "And yet you were told to make a human the parent. Isn't that kinda weird?" Prompting her to frown slightly. Oga chose to ignore this entire conversation, and instead chose to feed Beelbo his milk.

"If you just say it's in place of the parent, Hilda-san's already here, so isn't that good enough...?" Furuichi questioned, causing Alaindelon to finally speak up.

It's a _catalyst_..." He said seriously for once. "In other words, the Demon King's parent is their way to mature quicker and for the Young Master to grow in their magic ability in the human world. Think of this, no matter how much electricity you have, without power lines to deliver the energy elsewhere, it's practically useless... so, it's just like that." Alaindelon finished as he crossed his arms over his chest, for once having a serious expression on his face.

"Exactly as he said it, and the higher that power line's conductivity increases, the more power the Young Master can pull out." Hilda spoke up, prompting Oga to look back on his tattooed arm. "That seal on your fist, or rather your arm is the first parameter. The more you're in tune with the Young Master, the more complex it will become..." She eyed the contract seal on his arm, "But I believe that it has already reached its peak in development..." He felt uncomfortable when she spoke those words.

"Sooner or later, when you continue to treat your fellow human around you like the trash they are..." He felt an uncomfortable pressure suddenly weigh on his shoulders. All noise began to quiet down, until a voice hissed in his head.

**_"The more like a true Demon King you will become...!"_ **He felt his memory flash to when he became that... that **_thing_**, a flash of pain hammered into his skull when he heard the echoing laughter of the demon. He hissed from the pain and placed a hand onto his head, he heard Beelbo babbling in concern, but he couldn't do this now. He suddenly felt an immense pain erupt from his chest, causing his eyes to shoot open and for him to begin violently coughing, droplets of blood seeping between his fingers as he tried to stop the pain.

"Oga!" He heard someone yell, but he didn't clearly hear who. He fell to his hands and knees, and continued to cough violently, feeling as if he would cough out a lung sooner or later. He felt a pair of hands grab onto him trying to support him as he slammed his fist into the ground, causing massive cracks to spread across the roof, and for the entire school to shake from the sheer force.

_"Go. Away...!"_ He yelled to himself, only continuing to hear that damn demon's insane laughter echoing in his mind. He heard Beel suddenly being to cry, prompting the electric cry to surround his form, he felt his breathing come back slightly from that, numbing the pain enough that he could get the demon back into its cage. He slowly picked up the crying baby, making quiet shushing noises to calm the baby down, and after a moment Beelbo soon stopped, sniffling a bit before latching onto Oga's chest. He took a deep breath and soon began talking again.

"I... I'm alright." Oga said after he got his breathing under control, he looked up to see that Hilda was holding onto him, and he could see the worried expression on her face when he said that. She soon slapped him across the face, surprising him when he looked back to her, seeing that she was furious with him.

"Idiot! That was most certainly not alright!" She yelled as she gripped onto his shirt, he could see that her body was shaking from the her anger, this... this wasn't like Hilda at all, even when she lost her memory, she didn't show such emotion. What the hell is going on?

"Hey, hey, it's alright, it's alright Hilda..." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and Baby Beel. He could feel her struggling a bit in his arms before finally relenting, he heard her give a slight hiss as he tried to move away. After a moment, she finally allowed him to stop their small embrace.

"So... this is what your "disease" is doing to you? Causing you such pain?" She said with her usual calm, but he could hear the concern in her voice as well. He only nodded slightly as he looked away. Trying not to meet her eyes, because he knew she would see right through his lie if he did.

"Yeah... got it two years ago in case you're wondering..." He said, he heard a familiar sounds of jingling and turned to glare at his idiot friend. Seeing the familiar pills in his hand as he tried to give him some.

"God damn it, Furuichi! How many times do I gotta tell you?!" He yelled as he smacked the pills from Furuichi's hand, he immediately turned away from the small group, and began walking away from them, ignoring the varies of concern that was aimed at him.

He doesn't deserve their concern or pity.

He failed to save them, and until he can truly do so, he won't rest.

Even if he died trying.

Hilda watched in concern and confusion as she watched Oga walk away. She soon reluctantly turned her attention back to the silver-haired trash, who was still picking up the pill bottle that Oga slapped away.

"Furuichi... what are those pills designed to do for Oga?" She saw him frowning deeply, and he looked to her seriously, mildly surprising her that he isn't attempting to do anything perverted to her.

"I really don't know what they exactly do, I know that they are supposed to help him deal with the pain better, but other than that, I'm not too sure. I kinda agree with, Oga. Why he doesn't take these things, they don't seem to do much for him." He looked down to the pill bottle and tightened his grip on them, angered at the memory of seeing his friend in so much pain.

"But... I want to do anything I can to help him, he always pushes everyone away whenever he's in pain, he still wouldn't elaborate as to why he freaked out so much those two years ago..." This peaked Hilda's interest.

"What did he do...?" She asked curiously, Furuichi was about to open his mouth to speak, but the bell began to toll for the school, signaling him that he needed to leave.

"Ah, sorry Hilda-san, you might not care, but I need to get to class. If you want to know what happened, I would just go to the source himself, since I really wasn't there." He turned to walk away, but felt his arm getting gripped lightly, he was rather surprised that Hilda had grabbed him.

"Give me those pills, maybe I could go visit the demon world to get a stronger variant of the pills, it could possibly help aid in Oga's pain if I succeed." He felt surprised that she would go to such lengths to help his friend, but nodded and handed the pill bottle to her.

He turned away, but looked back to her. "Thanks Hilda-san... this means a lot to me that you're doing this, you must care about that idiot quite a bit to be doing this." She felt her eye widen in surprise, but soon returned her face into its neutral state.

With that said, Furuichi slowly walked away, giving a back-handed wave as he disappeared through the door. She hummed to herself, that human would be more... tolerable if he wasn't such a disgusting perverted stain on this world.

However, a different thought was racing through the perverted boy.

_"Hilda-san touched me! I'm never washing this arm again!" _He nearly skipped down the halls as he thought about it. For some reason Oga felt his anger rise when he suddenly thought about Furuichi.

"For some reason I have the strangest feeling to beat up Furuichi again... oh well." He thought to himself as he walked down the hall, amused to see all the delinquents that pressed themselves against the walls, or just plain ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

A group of delinquents were walking down the hall, talking between themselves.

"Geez... that was hella scary earlier..." A thug said, on of his friends who wasn't in the area.

"What? What are you talking about?" He said with confusion.

"Oga's bride man! She's as beautiful as hell, and a foreigner."

"Seriously?" He said with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah dude, plus she's super violent. Even enough to put Oga in his place." He said, which surprised the other delinquent.

"Wait seriously? Ha, ha wow, there's someone who can actually tame the Rampaging Ogre... man, who would have thought." He mused to himself.

"Yeah, it must mean that beating Kanzaki was a fluke, right?" He said, not noticing the couple of students that were residing in the classroom next to them.

"Could be. Eh, he wasn't that strong to begin with, all he did was push his family's influence." They nodded to each other as they continued to believe each other's lies.

"Yeah, that has to be it." Another thug said.

"He's now the lowest member of the Tōhōshinki, who knows what's gonna happen next..." They continued to speak with each other as they walked away. Natsumi and Shiroyama sat in the classroom in silence, thinking about what those random delinquents had said.

"Tōhōshinki, huh...?" Natsumi said as he slowly got up from his seat, placing his hands into his pockets as he rested his back against a wall.

"He might not be called that anymore." He mused.

"..." Shiroyama chose to stay quiet.

"Ishiyama's four strongest... _**Tōjō, Kunieda, Kanzaki, and, Himekawa,**_ taking the first letters of their names, and you get Ishiyama's Tōhōshinki." He slowly looked to the window, seeing the broken window that still needed to be repaired when Oga-chan punched Kanzaki though it.

"Even if it's called that, Kanzaki-kun's been defeated so easily, it'll be bad if we don't find somewhere else to stick too..." This is when Shiroyama chose to rise to his full height, almost blocking out the entire window, creating a large shadow to be cast across the room.

"Natsume..." He said, he looked down to his fist, soon making a strong fist, remembering the first year student's words.

_"That's some loyalty you got there... don't throw it away, always trust your gut, no matter what."_

"If you want to leave, then go. I'm staying here..." He looked back to the window, watching the sun as it shined brightly in the sky.

He would continue to be loyal to Kanzaki-san, because he felt in his gut that it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Oga was soon walking down a random hall soon accidentally bumping into a random group of thugs, he's pretty sure he heard them taking about Himekawa.

"O-Oga?!" The delinquent said, he raised his hand as he tried anyway he could to stop Oga from hitting him.

"Yo-You feel like hitting me?!" Oga raised his hand as he talked. "Wa-Wait-!" Oga only grabbed onto his shoulder and pushed him to the side.

"Shut up... I don't feel like beating anyone of you up, just stay the hell out of my way." He walked away, confusing the living hell out of the group of thugs that they were able to get out of the situation without any injury.

_Meanwhile, in a different location in the school..._

"Himekawa-san. I took this picture today..." The student said as he handed a picture to the lone figure sitting on a rather expensive looking couch.

"Hmm...?" He said as he raised the picture to his face.

"It appears to be Oga's bride." The thug said simply as he soon returned to his position in the room.

"Hmm, how nice." Himekawa said simply as he looked at the picture. His sunglasses flashed as he tilted his head forward, revealing his sharp looking eyes.

_"Oga Tatsumi... let's see how much money it will take to bring you to our side..."_

"Hmm? What did you see...? Oh, how lewd." The female delinquent had said, her voice holding a rather snooty tone.

"Another new girl...?" Another female student said, gripping onto Himekawa's arm, he felt satisfaction as his arm was squeezed between her rather impressive bust.

"It's a gothic lolita, who knew Himekawa-san had that kind of taste." She took a closer look to the picture, giving Himekawa a rather nice view of her cleavage. "I mean, she has huge boobs. Ha, ha, like a cow." She said, laughing slightly at her own insult.

"Girls... can't we talk about this like more intelligent people?" He continued to look at the picture, and it was true, she was a rather beautiful girl, but he had other thoughts intended for her. He noticed that a rather tense feeling had appeared in the air, lazily turning his head to the large group of thugs that gathered before him.

_"Let's see how much money it will take for them to become my underlings..."_

He kept a stony face as they stopped in front of him. His eyes flicked to the large group, he already knew they were all weak minded, and all he needed to do was push them in the right direction.

"Yo, Himekawa. Thanks for all the help recently." The leader of the group said, he could see his smug expression clearly even if he wore a dark hoodie, and has bandages wrapped around his face. He continued to keep his face emotionless, staring blankly at him, also making sure to keep an eye on the two girls at his side, who were each gripping onto his expensive shirt. Sure, he kept them mostly as eye candy, but they were his, and his alone. The thought of any of those pieces of trash touching them made his face nearly rear up in disgust.

"Ku, ku, what's with that face? This is usually your tactic isn't it?" As if signaling, the others in the large group began to raise their weapons.

"You wait until the leader is all alone, plan a surprise attack,_ lynching_ them, right?" He saw that the leader's smug expression began to rise even further.

"That's a little unfair don't you think? But I bet you never thought you'd be on the receiving end of your own strategy huh?" With that said, the group began to converge toward Himekawa. Causing the two girls to tense up as they got closer, he gripped them ever so slightly as he continued to stare blankly at them.

"No last words...? Well whatever, time to die Himekawa..."

"How much?" He asked suddenly, causing the leader to let out a snort as he questioned him.

"Huh?" He said as if it was the stupidest thing he heard.

"I'm asking how much I'll need to bring out for you to become my underlings..." He said, continuing his blank stare, but soon adding a cold smile to his appearance.

The leader looked surprised, but soon gained an expression that if looks could kill, Himekawa would be dead right now.

"Oi, oi. What the hell are you saying? Planning on begging for your life? Don't make me fucking laugh..." He raised his arms and gestured to the large group behind him. "You think we operate for money or something?! It doesn't matter if you're the son of some big shot, don't get so full of yourself! How about you look at the situation you're in first, then try to talk big, huh?!"

"Heh, heh, well this is exactly what I meant, and I guess you're a special kind of stupid not to listen. Maybe you should look at the situation before "talking big", because..." He smiled coldly as he rested his fist against his cheek.

_**"You'll be the only one left."** _The former leader felt dread as he looked around, seeing all his former subordinates begin to raise their weapons, who each were grinning sadistically as the began to surround him. He tried to find an escape route, but in the back of his mind, he knew that he wasn't getting out of this.

"No-! Gah!" The group suddenly converged on him.

Himekawa watched in amusement as the large group of people turned on their leader, beating him to a pulp. After the carnage was finished, he slowly got up from his couch and crouched in front of the bloody and beaten ex-leader. He gripped his hair tightly and wrenched his head upward, forcing him to look at Himekawa's calm face.

"Do you see now? This is how you use that head of yours, if you're gonna try and copy a trick of mine, at least do it right..." He said, he put his hand into his back pocket, soon grabbing and showing the picture of Hilda to the still dazed delinquent.

"You have until tomorrow to bring this woman here, if you need cash, which I know you will, I'll give it free of charge." He slowly got up from his crouched position, looking down to the pest and soon slamming his foot against the delinquents head.

"Think of this as your last chance, alright?" He said with a sickly-sweet tone. "And besides..." He said as his glasses flashed against the sunlight.

"There's no one in the world that won't work for money..."

* * *

"You understand Beelbo?" Oga asked as he and Baby Beel were standing on the port and looking out to the large sea before them.

"Da!" Beel said in agreement.

"Being a man means... once you've decided on a something, you can never go back. You understand?" He said as he tried his best to remember this conversation with the green-haired baby.

"I will... always protect you. Protect Hilda, protect my friends and family... that is what I decided, and if I decide to do something else and it's seems to be something that you hate, that hurts to think about... you must promise me, when I enforce my vow..." He looked down to the demon baby, who was looking at him with a rather intelligent look in his eyes.

"At that time... you must definitely not cry."

"..." Baby Beel continued to look up to him, slightly confused at his words.

"It's a promise between men. Can you do it?" They continued to stare at each other for a couple of seconds, soon he raised his tiny fist and punched it into the air, soon nodding quickly.

"Da!" He cried out proudly, even if he felt a little uncomfortable at what his Dada had said...

Hilda and Alaindelon both watched from quite a distance away, both musing as to what they heard him say. A little strange, but if it can motivate the Young Master...

"Parent selection, Zebul Spell activation, it all seems to be going according to plan..." She fiddled with the small dessert that Alaindelon brought for her.

"With the crucial role of a parent being fulfilled by a person like that, the destruction of the human world doesn't seem like it will stay a dream any longer..." Yet she didn't like the feeling that came next.

"Really...? Well I see it quite differently." Alaindelon said, "While yes, he is a very great candidate for being the parent for the Young Master, I don't believe that it will go as swimmingly as you may think... his strength alone is easily on par, or even stronger than most demons, and that's without having the Young Master powering him up with his energy." Hilda turned to look at Alaindelon, her focus completely on his words.

"But I was wrong that day... when I chose him to be the Young Master's candidate. I believed him to be a bastard, a demon in human skin who would crush his fellow man, and one day rule them with an iron fist..." He looked down to his drink giving it a small sip before continuing his talk.

"But all I have seen is his willingness to protect you, and the Young Master." He said quietly, "Every fight he gets into, every situation that causes him to raise his fist is not for the sadistic pleasure of beating down his fellow man, but to protect the Young Master, or in more recent times, you."

"..." Hilda decided to stay quiet, focusing on Alaindelon's words. It seems that she focused on them too much, because a group of thugs walked up to them.

"Oh, lucky, lucky! We actually found her!" She narrowed her eyes as she turned her head to the trash before her. She slowly began to rise from her chair, but stopped suddenly when she noticed that the thugs had managed to bring Alaindelon to the ground, holding a knife to his neck. While Alaindelon may be a demon, he's a rather weak demon at that... he would live.

"Ah, ah. Don't make any sudden moves girly, you wouldn't want your friend to get hurt, would you?" The piece of trash said, this confused her slightly before her eye widened slightly when they dragged an unconscious Furuichi into the area. She could see that he was beaten quite severely... she kept her face emotionless as she slowly lowered her umbrella.

"That's a good girl..."

* * *

Oga slowly began his trek home, but felt that something was off, like he was missing something really, _really_ important right now. He felt his phone vibrating, and soon lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Oga-kun. So nice of you to pick up." He felt dread suddenly fill his body, as sweat began to drip down his brow. His eye twitched every so often from the sheer feeling of stupidity coursing through him right now.

"OH, SHIT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" He yelled out as he ran to the warehouse at max speed, already forgetting that he could have used Alaindelon to teleport to them.

"Um, hello...? You still there?" The forgotten phone asked.

* * *

"Hmm, it seems your friend isn't going to show up, you better pray he shows up soon..." Himekawa said with a sigh.

"Don't worry... I know he'll show up." Furuichi said, completely trusting his friend to show up... hopefully. Hilda looked at the situation calmly, but felt a slight feeling of worry worming its way into her mind.

"Don't worry Hilda..." Furuichi suddenly spoke up, as if sensing Hilda's discomfort. "He'll definitely come, that's the kind of man he is..." He said as blood still continued to drip from his nose from the recent beatings he received from protecting her.

"He may deny it a lot, and I sometimes tease him for it... but he cares about you a lot, Hilda-san..." For some reason she felt her cheeks heat up slightly from his words. "He'll definitely get involved since you're here." A sudden beeping noise came from Himekawa's watch, signaling that their time was up.

"Well that's too bad, time's u-" The wall suddenly exploded, and a large black figure was seen. The dark being had a bloody corpse gripped in his hand, he soon tossed the nearly dead victim into the empty room, causing most of the occupants to tense up in fear.

"Geez, you guys... all you do is cause trouble for me..." Oga said with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. He looked to the two of them, noticing that it seemed to be the same as before. He felt relief when his eyes met with Hilda's, giving her a small nod as he walked into the room.

"Sorry for the wait..." He said as he began cracking his knuckles as his future victims began to surround him. They stopped however, when Himekawa raised his hand to stop them.

"Wonderful! Truly a remarkable entrance, are you planning on being a construction worker or something, when you're older?" He said, gesturing to the open hole in the wall. Instead of answering, Oga raised his hand and gave a demonic grin to the delinquents in the area.

"Everybody in this room... will disappear." This caused some of the thugs to take a step back in fear. But Himekawa soon started to casually walk forward, bringing his hands out to show he had nothing in them.

"How much?" He asked, he had to play along or things would mess up.

"Huh?"

"How much... for you to become my underling?" He began to walk forward, "It's not a bad choice right? You see, I'm kinda interested in you, with how easily you beat Kanzaki, if we were to team up together, it'd be so easy to run Ishiyama. What do you say?" Oga responded with his natural bluntness.

"Who the hell are you?" He saw that a random delinquent was going to run up to him and rant about Himekawa, but he already heard it once, and he really didn't want to hear it from some annoying thug. He immediately smashed his fist into his chin, sending him into the ceiling above.

"Don't care what you're gonna say!" This only caused Himekawa to smile, feeling even more pleased to see the truth as to why Oga had beaten Kanzaki so easily.

"Fine boy, I'll be your opponent." He said as he walked forward, "If you beat me, I'll let the hostages go. But when you lose, I'll have you obediently serve me." He said finally.

"You probably don't care for them don't yo-" He couldn't finish his sentence as Oga had already ran forward, burying his fist into his chest, making sure not to do too much damage, but that comment pissed him off.

"Don't you dare fucking say I don't care about them..." Himekawa could gasp as he was sent flying into the air, soon bouncing off the ceiling and slamming onto the ground, he could only lay there in shock, having not recovered from being lifted into the air and sent flying to the other side of the room.

_"What the hell?! I even doubled up on the ceramic tiles, just to be safe, and yet he was able to do that so easily?! What the hell is he?!" _His fear soon left him as he felt for the familiar object in his belt loop, he felt a grin spread across his face when he ran forward, soon reaching behind his back to bring out his electric baton. He slammed it onto Oga's outstretched arm, soon clicking the button to send incredible amounts of electricity into Oga. Soon engulfing the area in a shining light from the sheer amount of electricity in the air.

Oh! That's Himekawa's Devil Shocker! Even the largest man would be knocked out for half a day!" Their excitement quickly died when the light died down to reveal that Oga wasn't affected in the slightest.

"You call that a shock? That's nothing compared to Baby Beel's weakest cries." Himekawa began shaking in fear, before looking to his subordinates in the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing standing around like dumb-asses?! The hostages! Use the hostages!" He raised his hands, to try and stop Oga's advance. "Alright, don't move! If you take one step closer, I can't guarantee what's gonna happen to your bride!" Oga only continued to walk forward ignoring his empty threat, Himekawa gritted his teeth from the sudden anger and fear he felt.

"Alright, you asked for it-" He felt his blood run cold as he saw her already standing, with most of his group passed out on the ground.

"It's fine now... I know your caliber." She gave a cold look to him, "Disappear."

"Baby Beel..." Oga said quietly.

"Da!"

"You remember how I said that as a man, once you decided on something, you can never go back on your word? I said that before, right? This right now, what I am doing in this moment... is only enforcing my rule!" He raised his arm, the large and intricate tattoo on his arm began to glow with immense power, arcs of electricity began to jump across his arm.

"You understand, Beelbo?" He reared his fist back.

"W-Wait-!" Himekawa's pleas were unheard.

"Payback time!" His fist smashed clean thorough the ceramic plating, causing him to be smashed into the ground from the sheer force. He coughed blood as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out. He gave a small sigh, soon looking to Hilda, who was watching the entire spectacle with looks of approval in her eye. She couldn't help but remember Alaindelon's words before...

_"But all I have seen is his willingness to protect you, and the Young Master." He said quietly, "Every fight he gets into, every situation that causes him to raise his fist is not for the sadistic pleasure of beating down his fellow man, but to protect the Young Master, or in more recent times, you."_

"You alright?" Oga asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She stared at him for a bit, before closing her eye and smiling softly to the idiot.

"Yes... I am now."

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone! Before I get into this, some of you asked me why Oga has a "disease", and in case you haven't figured it out by now, it's actually his demon that is causing all the problems. Anyway, I told you I was gonna update soon! So anyway, I'm back, and I promise that I won't pull any stupid crap and leave for months on end. I'm here for good, and I will probably update the next chapter sooner or later, at the latest a month, and at the least, a couple of weeks. I want to apologize again for causing such a random hiatus, and I assure you, it won't happen again. So I'm glad to be back, see you in the next chapter, bye!**

**Oh, almost forgot, if you still want it to just be Oga and Hilda, or have it be a love triangle between Oga, Hilda, and Kunieda, comment and change it! I'll count up the votes later when Kunieda actually is revealed in the story, so if you want to change the outcome, comment like you're life depended on it! Not really, but if you want to do so, you can.**

**You guys don't know how much I was scrounging to finish this chapter, I even used the Author's Notes to count in the ten thousand word count. Having to type an extra thousand words is really annoying when knowing that I am finished after doing it. See this? See what I'm typing right now? At this very moment? This has nothing to do with anything right now, it gives zero bits of useful information, I'm only doing this now to hopefully reach over the ten thousand mark, I'm sorry if I wasted your time reading this, I truly am. **

**I really shouldn't keep posting these new chapters in two in the morning...**

**God damn I need to sleep...**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. See you later.**


End file.
